


不见神明

by 7with9



Series: 正义领主 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, superbat - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18, 口交, 尿道控制, 强制, 性暴力, 拳交, 木马, 束缚, 灌肠, 穿环, 调教, 轮奸, 道具, 重口, 鞭挞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7with9/pseuds/7with9
Summary: 所有人都以为灰蝙蝠死在了超人的手下，却不知这一切只是正义领主的秘密阴谋。





	1. 樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> 性暴力，极限调教，强迫文，训诫文，人物或存在极度ooc  
> 试水文

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 调教粉嫩小樱桃篇

记忆的最后，那个自屹立天顶的男人，背对暖阳，身后是被风吹得凛冽的披风。曾经的光明与救赎，变成了令他恐惧的黑暗与毁灭。  
  
那是自由死亡的声音。  
  
在昏迷后又苏醒，在苏醒后又陷入昏迷，睁开双眼，迎接他的是伸手不见五指的黑暗。他感受不到任何东西，也什么都看不见，手脚因为冰冷的空气和勒紧的束缚早已失去了知觉，什么都感知不到。  
  
他只能在无止尽的黑暗中，一次又一次的感知自己的存在，好像整片天地只有他一个，如此循环往复。  
  
当光亮降临的时候，生理的泪水不受控制的自眼眶涌动而出。过于刺眼的光芒带来的并非是光明，而是视觉自我保护之下的无尽黑暗。  
  
布鲁斯张开嘴，长久没有发音的喉咙干涩沙哑，如同被砂纸摩擦而过的墙壁，过了许久才艰难的吐出两个干涩而不成调的音节：“卡尔……”  
  
“我喜欢你叫我的名字，布鲁斯。”没有脚步的声音，但是那个男人的声音近在咫尺，“但是我无法原谅你，布鲁斯。”  
  
原谅？  
  
布鲁斯勾起了晦涩的笑容，却是不知对谁的嘲讽，又是对谁的怜悯。  
  
但是不重要了，现在他已经深陷窘迫，无法逃离了。  
  
卡尔飘在布鲁斯的身前，一言不发的打量着眼前赤裸的故友。他知道哥谭的小王子布鲁西宝贝儿是个万人迷，甚至有很多下流的媒体公开调戏过这位花花公子，却不知道他竟然也能漂亮的如此不可思议。  
  
布鲁斯那双钢蓝色眼睛因为强光的刺激，如今涣散无光，毫无焦距的双眸空洞地睁着，让他极具攻击性的面容变得无害甚至有几分可爱。  
  
他光洁的皮肤在灯光映射下闪耀着漂亮的色彩，身体线条分明，肌肉结实又不过分夸张。这位格斗大师就像是雕刻家手下最完美比例的雕塑，是力量和美学最完美的交融品——甚至远比米开朗基罗的雕塑作品更为诱人。  
  
至于那些纵横在他身上的疤痕，便是这幅天赐作品的奖章，是世人对他的颂歌，是装点奢华的流苏，是镶嵌在王冠上的宝石，甚至——  
  
——是恶魔亵渎神明最好的白板……  
  
卡尔的手指拂过他苍白干裂的嘴唇，伸手抬着布鲁斯的下巴，直直吻了上去。  
  
和想象中一样的甜美可口，于是越发的深入。  
  
舌头亲密的扫过他口腔内所有的缝隙之后，主动缠卷着对方分外香甜的小舌吸允舔抵，然后勾着对方来不及吞咽的唾液，拉出了一条淫糜的丝线。  
  
“不，卡尔……”布鲁斯发出了最后的挣扎，他想要制止的，他想要停下的，他想要告诉对方这样是不正确的。  
  
但是太迟了，神明已经上了欲望的色彩，自天空坠向大地，他不想束缚内心的欲望，更不想要控制自己的情绪——  
  
——他甚至不想要万人臣服了，只想要驯服这个世界上最桀骜不羁的豹子。将他干到无法自己，将他操到失去意识，将他打上标志，然后囚禁这只野兽，让他成为自己的奴隶，为他的喜怒哀乐而悲惊恐惧。  
  
这么想着，卡尔看着眼前白暂紧绷的胴体，舔了舔干涩的唇，抓起床头柜上的一个非常大的口塞，意图塞其进布鲁斯的口中。  
  
这个口塞几乎有成年人的拳头一般大了，尽管卡尔的左手死死捏住了布鲁斯的下颏，将他的口张到极限，但口塞还是过于巨大了。嘴角被撕裂的恐惧感，让布鲁斯不住地摆动头部试图逃避。  
  
卡尔饶有趣味的端详着眼前挣扎的人，他真是美极了，略软的发丝被汗水湿透了，温顺的贴在脸的两侧，面孔是诱人的绯红色，惊恐令原本大而苍茫的双眼更加大睁，其中隐约可见他的身影。  
  
黑色的口塞就在他的嘴边，只要想象着这娇艳红润的嘴会吞下口塞，甚至还能吸吮更为庞大的巨物，他的身体就忍不住为之颤栗。  
  
不欲在这种事情上浪费时间，卡尔的拇指顶在口塞的四周，用力的压下去。口塞本身具有一定弹性，在卡尔的全力施压下，被成功地挤进布鲁斯的口腔。  
  
嘴唇被扩张到从没试过的弧度，原本略显苍白的嘴唇因为障碍充血得厉害，在剌痛麻木下，津液不住地从布鲁斯的嘴角溢出。卡尔轻笑着伸出舌头，从布鲁斯的嘴角开始一路舔舐直他的耳根，然后用犬齿撕咬着他如珠的耳垂。  
  
“别急，布鲁斯。”卡尔终于腾空的手慢慢的游走在布鲁斯的下半身，从光滑柔嫩的大腿内侧，再到带着凹陷伤痕的躯体，然后沿着背脊朝布鲁斯隐秘游走而去。  
  
赤裸暴露在空气中的冰冷身体突然触碰到了外来的温度，下意识的向前想要靠近汲取更多的温度，看上去就好像是主动求欢一样的动作，让卡尔发出了会心的微笑：“别急，布鲁斯，很快你就会热起来的。”  
  
说着，卡尔伸出一只手搂住布鲁斯的肩膀，将他往自己怀里拉了一下。手下一片冰凉，但这具身体所有的隐秘之处，都毫无遮掩的呈现在了他面前的方寸，而卡尔也完全没有放过任何错过的抚摸殆尽。  
  
甚至摸到了尽兴，还会抬手在他的躯体上拍几下，啪啪的声音在安静的房间里格外响亮。这样带有示意性的羞辱，每一下都像重击一般，敲打在了布鲁斯的心上，羞愤让他的身体变得更敏感，鸡皮疙瘩都冒了起来。  
  
“没想到你连这里都是粉的。”卡尔含有暗示地说，尚在沉睡的阴茎从稀疏的毛发中微微站起，粉嫩的光泽令人爱不释手。  
  
卡尔抓着布鲁斯的双腿用力上推，抵制成了一个立体的M，孤独城堡内的智能锁链随着他的动作自动收缩，将布鲁斯脚腕与大腿根部的铁环焊在了一起，然后膝盖处锁链自动吊起，将布鲁斯的下体完全的锁在了半空中。  
  
卡尔的双手停留在布鲁斯的臀瓣上，轻轻将其向外掰开。紧实的双丘被左右分开，露出粉红色的蜜穴。从未有人进入过的禁地完全无遮拦地暴露在卡尔的目光中，视线里的极致风景让卡尔的下体忍不住硬了起来，  
  
没有杂乱的肛毛，有的只是颜色极淡紧紧闭合的入口，感受到手下的躯体僵硬如磐石，卡尔不得不捏起布鲁斯的臀肉、放开、捏起，然後轻轻拍打，直到布鲁斯的两片臀瓣泛起粉色，蜜穴不自觉的张合蠕动，才放过了已经变得殷红的臀肉。  
  
“放轻松，”卡尔望向布鲁斯的目光几乎是安抚的，“你的臀部真的很漂亮，一直以来无人欣赏，太可惜了。”他如同意味艺术家品读着他人的作品，在精彩之处还忍不住指点一二，“你是天赐之物，布鲁斯。”  
  
卡尔的手摸向布鲁斯的后边，手指在粉嫩的穴口周围画圈。意识到即将要发生什么的布鲁斯眼睛猛然瞪大，整个人身体都在颤抖——这种感觉，令他恐慌。  
  
粉嫩的蜜穴恐惧地颤抖紧缩着，看起来可怜兮兮，卡尔充满淫意地摸着布鲁斯紧翘的臀瓣，手指抵在坚硬且紧紧闭缩的蜜穴口上时轻时重地按揉着，穴口稍稍一松动就把食指用力插进去。  
  
平时排泄的器官受到异物的侵犯，身体下意识的夹紧试图阻止异物的入侵，感受到包裹手指的温度，卡尔忍不住呻吟了一声：“别抵抗我，布鲁斯。”他说的不紧不慢，手指同时开始转动。  
  
异物瞬间侵入身体的痛楚，让神经紧绷的布鲁斯忍不住叫出声，但卡尔完全无视了布鲁斯的抵抗，转动着在布鲁斯体内的手指，无情地加进肆虐，转动挖挠着，给布鲁斯带来麻痒和永远不停歇的屈辱之意。  
  
被剥夺的视觉加剧了他感官的敏锐度，遭到入侵的小穴在缩紧，却还是无法阻止执意突破的敌人。异物在身体里活动的感觉，让布鲁斯全身神经崩紧，仿佛连内脏都要被一一摸透。除了身体上的裸露，布鲁斯感到连自己的内部都毫无遮拦地暴露在卡尔的面前。  
  
感受到了这种无言拒绝，卡尔一口气将整根手指埋入。随着手指活动的节奏慢慢变快，抽插的力量和深度也增强了。  
  
“这么紧，才勉强一根手指的话，到时候更大的东西会让你很痛苦的。”羞辱人的话让布鲁斯身体一震，卡尔舔吻自己的嘴唇，满意的感觉到自己手指进入的地方立刻起了一阵紧缩颤抖，得意地笑了。  
  
卡尔趁机又插入一根手指，看着身下那人紧皱起眉头，似乎在承受着难以容忍的痛意，即便是早有心理准备的布鲁斯，在接连的插入中，也下意识的仰起头来，再次发出一声说不清是痛苦，还是享受的哼叫。  
  
卡尔需要布鲁斯慢慢的习惯，他无意强忍自己的欲望，只是如果第一次不经过任何前戏就进入，只怕连他都不能享受交合的快感，这样就有违他费尽心机搞到这人的初衷了。  
  
望着现在已经能将他的中指整根顺利吞入的诱人洞口，微笑着插入了第三根手指。  
  
一下了吞入三根手指，甬道开始被迫扩张着，身下刺痛中带着奇怪的感觉，紧绷的蜜穴发出强烈的钝痛感。  
  
然后，是第四根手指。  
  
已经被扩张到极限的穴口，所有粉色的皱褶都一一展开，仿佛艳红的小嘴努力吞吐着他的手指，如同花苞开放的模样，诱惑他人的目光驻留，并且忍不住想去侵犯。  
  
卡尔低头看着比开始的时候更加卖力的张合，所有粉色的皱褶都一一展开，仿佛艳红的小嘴努力吞吐着手指的地方。  
  
好美！  
  
稚嫩的后穴，因为它仍然尚嫌生涩的窒紧只能接受一部分。  
  
卡尔在又湿又热的小穴里狠狠插了几下才抽出手指，大手抚弄着布鲁斯的大腿，目光落在已呈粉红色半张的幽穴上，那里随着布鲁斯的喘息一起律动，象一张小嘴，试图勾引别的人的热吻。  
  
由于填充物骤然失去，没有了刺激来源的内襞不满地收缩着，布鲁斯也因为体内突然空虚而不由自主地哼叫出声。  
  
卡尔抬手用之前沾着粘液的右手，开始揉捏身下美人粉嫩的乳首。一开始是慢慢地蹂躏，到后来越拧越紧，仿佛要把布鲁斯的乳头顶掉。拉扯，旋转，碾压，布鲁斯感觉到胸口微微发胀，还有点疼痛。  
  
乳首在卡尔手中颜色渐渐地变深，先由淡淡地粉红转为嫣红，转为朱红，最后变成充血的赤红。卡尔俯下身，用他温暖湿润，却又带点儿粗糙感的舌头舔舐布鲁斯的左侧的果实，满意的听见头顶加遽了的呼吸声：“喜欢我刚才对你做的事情么？”  
  
卡尔的手开始玩弄布鲁斯的身体，修长的指尖轻轻搔刮着敏感的乳头，一双眼睛专注的看着它慢慢挺立。手上的动作渐渐粗暴起来，对那娇弱的乳头又拧又掐，感觉着它在自己手里越来越饱满涨大。  
  
布鲁斯能感觉到自己的乳头在卡尔双手的肆意玩弄下，阵阵快感从乳头迅速向全身蔓延，随即卡尔又用力地拉扯，又扭又拧，这粗鲁的玩法让布鲁斯双乳的快感更剧烈，电流一样传遍了全身。  
  
敏感点被刺激，布鲁斯不由自主地弓起身子，意识回了神，身子激烈地扭动着。粗糙的指腹仔细摩挲细嫩的乳首，果实被玩弄得红肿不堪，随着主人身子的颤抖而不停抖动着，看上去可怜兮兮。  
  
“嗯唔……”  
  
卡尔看着那颗充血的果实，指腹揉了一下柔嫩的乳尖，听到头顶上方布鲁斯的拒绝声，便改用指尖用力狠掐。指尖掐住高高拉起再松手，重复几次后，果实变得坚硬而鲜红，卡尔再收拢手指，残忍地用力扭拧。  
  
经过几番粗暴的玩弄，小巧的乳头禁不起刺激，更加地红肿硬挺，在雪白肌肤的衬托下异常地淫荡妖艳，好象在勾人一样，卡尔舍不得松手，反反复复地撕磨拉扯，直到那层薄薄的外皮都被磨破，才停了下来。  
  
“颜色真好看。”卡尔对比了一下左右的不同，看着右边被他玩弄的泛红涨起的樱乳，舌尖在左边乳晕旁打转。  
  
布鲁斯不曾想到自己的乳头周围这么的敏感，卡尔的舌头只是在那方寸之地打转，像寻找到美味一样吸住布鲁斯的乳头，扁平的乳头连同不大的乳晕都深吸进卡尔的嘴里。  
  
胸膛被吸得发胀，乳头和乳晕被卡尔吸得拉长，好像有什么东西要被吸出去的怪异感觉让布鲁斯控制不住的呻吟。卡尔向后移动着脑袋，吸在嘴里的乳头和乳晕终于不堪卡尔的拉扯，啵的一声响亮的从卡尔的嘴里扯出。  
  
听到那一声清晰的“啵”，布鲁斯浑身窜起一阵强烈的电流，浑身剧烈的抖动一下，布鲁斯情不自禁地微微扭动腰肢，迎合卡尔的动作，呼吸声也越来越粗。  
  
他能感觉到乳头被吸得拉长，扯拽着乳晕，胸膛那么的涨，酸酸的，牙齿咬到乳头更有一股奇妙的快感传向他的身躯，他感觉到卡尔长满老茧的手指挤压胸膛时的酥麻，配合着嘴巴的吮吸，一收一放的挤压，布鲁斯忍不住呻吟出声。  
  
混着呻吟的哀求断断续续的逸出，布鲁斯仰高脖子，不知不觉挺高胸膛，充血肿胀的乳头鲜红的挺立在布鲁斯的胸膛上，微微突出的肌肉使得乳头颜色艳丽无比，配上同样通红的乳晕，和亮晶晶的口水，像极了雨后晶莹的樱桃，令人遐想。  
  
卡尔俯身轻舔布鲁斯胸前朱红的两点，那里已经被玩弄得如熟透的浆果一般，透着近乎靡烂的紫色，只要轻轻吮弄就浑身打颤。把那颗颤抖着渴望爱抚的红珠含进了嘴里，那微微颤动着的娇嫩的樱乳更刺激了卡尔，疯狂地吮吸啮咬着这早已受尽蹂躏的艳红。  
  
红润的乳尖上满是他的唾液，放过这里之后，卡尔又将主意打到了白皙的锁骨上。轻轻啃咬后，他满意地感受着身下人的颤抖，在布鲁斯耳边耳语一句后，又重新将头埋在了脖颈边。  
  
卡尔的嘴唇舍不得离开布鲁斯光滑的肌肤，顺着下巴、脖颈、锁骨一路往下，慢慢向一边乳头的方向舔吻过去，湿濡的舌头在肌肤上滑动游走，嘴唇亲吻着微凉的肌肤，一刻都不停止，好似要舔遍全身一般，让布鲁斯情不自禁的微微颤抖。  
  
布鲁斯的身体非常美丽，起伏的肌理、匀称的骨架、细窄的腰和修长的腿。他的浑身上下无一不美得令人叹息，若他扭着腰难耐地喘息时，会是什么样的媚态？


	2. 香蕉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 进入后的事情

宽大的手掌使劲拍打着布鲁斯的臀部，转眼，那雪白的皮肤就变成粉红，像熟透的水蜜桃，分外诱人。随手便将布鲁斯的双腿拉开一个很大的角度，他腾出一只手越过布鲁斯的腰侧，划圈松动布鲁斯紧绷的后穴。  
  
胯下性器涨的发疼，饱满的性器都渗出了透明的液体，看着视线里白皙结实的臀部，粉红的小穴经过之前的洗礼，已经不能闭和，随着布鲁斯躁动的呼吸，一张一合，露出红色的媚肉。  
  
布鲁斯悲鸣着，却不能抵抗卡尔将他的臀瓣掰开，露出中间的菊洞。柔嫩的蜜穴暴露在空气里，火热硬直的大棒顶在布鲁斯的腿根上，慢慢的蹭著，完全不急着往里突进。  
  
布鲁斯的躯体抑制不住的轻颤，感觉到粗大灼热的分身已经抵在了自己身後，在后穴上摩擦挑逗着，一点一点地把他身体深处的蜜汁吸引出来，濡湿着分身的顶部，却又一直不肯进去。  
  
卡尔注意到了身下之人的反应，他用阴茎慢慢的蹭著布鲁斯的微红的臀部，乌黑的根系一样的阴毛在粉红中涌动，平添一份浓浓的暧昧。双手同时进攻着他的左胸和分身，口里也没有闲着，轻轻舔拭过他的耳垂，慢慢滑向他的颈边，吻着他的肩头。  
  
布鲁斯惊恐地抬起上半身想躲避什么，被他一掌压在身上，根本无法动弹。  
  
口球塞在布鲁斯嘴里，过于大的口球死死抵在舌根，布鲁斯连呜咽都发不出，来不及咽下的唾液顺著唇角微小的缝隙流了出来：“呜——”  
  
布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，被人控住四肢让他上的感觉如同砧上鱼肉，而已经抵住身下穴口的炙热更令他无法忽视的存在，他疯狂地扭动着身体，想要逃脱卡尔的掌控。  
  
感受到布鲁斯的退意，卡尔不悦地皱起眉头，他伸手抓住了布鲁斯漂亮的头发：“不是让你不要无谓地挣扎了吗？”  
  
紫红色性器精准的找到了接入口，坚硬的顶端毫无征兆的往前探入了头，性器的前部就这么硬生生地挤进了布鲁斯的体内，那狭小的，从来没有人进入过的甬道急剧地扩张以容纳外物的侵略。  
  
比普通男子要粗长得多的性器直接长驱直入，狰狞着进入细嫩的小穴，感到下体传来了火辣辣的涨痛，被塞着口球的嘴中发出了含糊不清的闷哼，这突如其来的侵犯刺激的布鲁斯大脑有一瞬间的空白。  
  
持续不断的压力下渐渐地将嫣红的肠道口扩大，坚挺的性器在感受到包裹他的温暖后高度亢奋起来，他可以清晰地感受到体内的巨物正搏动着在身体里扭动，而肠壁则不由自主地收缩着，好似在迎合体内的凶器。  
  
可是这已经超出了他的功能范围，更何况粗鲁的入侵者还在摇晃着进入更多。布鲁斯的声音变得嘶哑，他用力地弯曲着身子以减轻后方传来的痛苦，那简直不是人能忍受的痛苦，就象一根烧红的铁棍硬从后面插入了他。  
  
布鲁斯显然高估了自己的承受力，以他狭窄的后庭，是不可能一下插进直径那麽粗的一条巨物的。压抑的呻吟不断不断从喉间发出，无意识中汗水已经落下弄湿了身体，卡尔还在用力地向里推进。  
  
后穴出于天生的自我保护而收紧了，让卡尔一时无法顺利地进入，这让卡尔感到不悦，于是他举起手拍打着布鲁斯雪白的臀部好让他放松。  
  
“……”  
  
布鲁斯在痛苦中根本听不见卡尔说什么，但是他知道，只有放松身体才会把受到的伤害减到最小，既然已经无法逃脱，他只好试着把伤害减轻，以便留着体力寻求逃跑的机会。  
  
他拼命地深呼吸好减轻痛苦，终于，卡尔感到那象一张小嘴吸引住自己的洞穴有了一些的松弛。还没等布鲁斯反应过来，身体的所有反应就被悍然挺进的巨大物体截断。  
  
卡尔当然不会放过这个机会，突然地向前一冲，粗大的男物整个插入了幽静之地，而布鲁斯的身体猛烈地抽动着，发出不成声的惨叫。  
  
“呜啊啊啊——”  
  
巨大的撞击让布鲁斯眼前一黑，一时失去了身体的控制，卡尔趁机调整布鲁斯柔韧的身体，好让自己能更舒服地进入。而随着他的步步深入，卡尔惊奇地发现布鲁斯的体内竟然是如此紧迫与湿润，甚至比起女人的秘道也有过之而无不及，以至於自己的肉棒每抽出一分都恋恋不舍。  
  
每当他把插入布鲁斯体内的性器向前一送，就能够听到布鲁斯动人的闷哼声。这让他不由得抓住布鲁斯的腰，向自己的方向凑过来以使两人的身体贴得更近，然后开始移动着插入布鲁斯体内的凶器。  
  
巨大的肉刃摩擦着柔嫩的内襞，逼得小小的蜜穴不得逐渐张开，以容纳变大的巨物。而布鲁斯的身体被猛地撞向前方，随即又被拽了起来，卡尔有力的双手紧扣住他的腰，完全掌握了他的身体，可以随意地摆弄着，把他的肉体弄成更方便自己行事的姿势。  
  
感受到了蜜穴的狭小，卡尔伸手扒住布鲁斯的双丘使劲往两边连扩带拉的，把小小的扯成了一个小小的圆圈。他伸手拍打着身下布鲁斯的臀部，适当的挤压以带来内部销魂的吸力：“把打开，往外使劲点儿！”  
  
而感受着包裹自己男物肉壁的挤压，卡尔舒适地感叹了一声，抓住布鲁斯的腰身，一下下顶弄起来。  
  
手掌将布鲁斯往前送，在自己的肉棒向前顶的时候，再顺势带回来。这一来二去，每一次的进入都像是要把布鲁斯贯穿。相对于手指来说过于巨大的物体执意的深入，让布鲁斯就算是绞紧了身体仍然不能忍受那非人的剧痛，忍不住惨叫了出来。  
  
“乖，放松。”轻拍丰润的双臀，卡尔耐心地感受着给他带来的阵阵快感。而随着布鲁斯几乎是痛不欲生的呜嗯声，巨大的分身终于被密穴完全吞没，两人相连处，一道鲜血蜿蜒而下。  
  
以鲜血为代价，卡尔终于完全进入了他向往已久的神圣领地。那紧紧包覆住他的是仿佛会将他融化的高温，仿佛身在天堂的快感让卡尔满足地想叹息：“呜……好舒服！”  
  
然后是狂风暴雨般的抽插，每一下都是半根抽出又大力全根插入，肉体拍打的声音伴随着喘息将室内气氛渲染得淫靡至极，本是毫无章法的肏弄，但光是对敏感麻痒的肠壁的摩擦，就足以让布鲁斯丢盔弃甲，时不时误打误撞擦过敏感点的时候更是让他的身体愉悦地颤抖。  
  
随着高速的抽插，身体被动地颠簸着让布鲁斯一句完整的话都说不出来，然而这才是刚开始，嘴里下意识蹦出的声音也在卡尔猛力的冲撞下被弄得支离破碎。  
  
他双手紧抓着锁链，双腿则是被大大打开着，下面的每一次抽插都能带起十足的淫靡之音，几乎全根出全根进的顶弄令布鲁斯哼不成调。  
  
细碎的呢喃并没有被卡尔放在眼中，他现在正在用居高临下的姿势欣赏着这具被他拖入欲望之谭的年轻身体。从来都挺得笔直的脊梁痛苦地佝偻着，身躯不自然地抽搐着，沙哑而诱人的呻吟的调子随着他的动作此起彼伏，颤抖的尾音还没结束便又是下一个更迷人的高音。  
  
灼热的性器磨擦着干燥的肉壁，并不十分舒适，而且紧窒的肠腔夹得太紧，令半入其中的性器无可避免地也有些生疼，但卡尔却无视于这种不适感，反而更有力地把自己的肉壁插进更深处。  
  
那柄凶残的肉刃在布鲁斯的蜜穴里大力进出，每次抽出都能看到被肉棒带出来的粉嫩媚肉，但是下一秒又在卡尔的顶弄间被重新送回了体内。  
  
布鲁斯的声音都变得嘶哑了，他用力地弯曲着身子以减轻后方传来的痛苦，那简直不是人能忍受的痛苦，就象一根烧红的铁棍硬从后面插入了他，已经麻痹的毫无知觉了。  
  
稍微把自己的肉刃退出了一些，然后又是狠狠地插入。布鲁斯的身体被猛地撞向前方，又被揪狠狠地拽了回来。像有把钜子在自己的身体里切割，下身痛的像没有了知觉，可是那犹如火烧一般的疼痛，却让后面的小穴不禁夹的更紧。  
  
卡尔被布鲁斯的小穴一夹，加快了抽送的速度，每次都在肉刃快要离开布鲁斯的时再狠狠地插回到底，顶的布鲁斯的身体不停地向在上撞。  
  
一手紧扣住布鲁斯的腰，卡尔将布鲁斯往自己的方向猛地一拉。确定了他能够完全掌握了布鲁斯的身体，可以随意地摆弄，便将布鲁斯的肉体弄成更方便自己行事的姿势，更深的插入。  
  
内部被疯狂地蹂躏着，卡尔粗重的喘息声回荡在布鲁斯的耳边，啪啪啪的闷声撞击在狭小的房间里不断的回响著，肠子被一下一下的晦涩酸胀的扩开，收紧，又扩开。巨大的肉刃摩擦着柔嫩的内襞，逼得小小的蜜穴不得不尽力地张开以容纳如此的巨物。  
  
每一次的进入和拔出都带著汁水淋漓的混合液，这些混合液混著分泌出来的淫水、润滑液和淡淡的血水从两人相交的地方流下，然後又被从新塞回到充血的肠子里。  
  
硕大的男性器官在已经变得濡湿的小穴中猛烈抽动，布鲁斯浑身打颤，连膝盖都不停地发抖，除了撕扯的痛楚外，被不断插入的那里竟渐渐产生出一种甘美的饱胀感，胯下的分身慢慢挺起，直直地杵于腹上。  
  
火热粗大的分身深深贯穿他的身体，一路引起火辣辣的疼痛和浑身战栗的舒畅。  
  
一个动作同时带来痛楚与快意两种截然相反的感觉，布鲁斯在两种感觉的夹击中无所适从，舒服又胀热的感觉渐渐占了上风，原先拼命闪躲的身体慢慢地开始迎合摇摆，断断续续的呻吟和呐喊不停地从口中吐出。  
  
“呜……嗯……嗯……”模糊呻吟中带着忍耐、痛楚，屈辱地感受着那夹杂着刺痛的异样快感，身体不停地颤抖着，带着预知接下来会发生什么的深深恐惧。  
  
有了血的润滑，卡尔抽送的更加用力，布鲁斯的神智已经有点不清了，口水也不受控制的顺着无法闭合的红唇流出了嘴角。  
  
卡尔抓住布鲁斯的腰，几乎要把自己的阴囊都挤到布鲁斯的里去似的撞击着身下的身体。这种痛苦仿佛永无尽头，布鲁斯好几次都差点痛昏过去，他死死地咬着下唇，让自己保持一点理智，尽量地放松着身体，任凭对方在自己身上发泄着。  
  
卡尔笑着将头凑近了布鲁斯，在他的耳侧落下一吻后，不紧不慢道：“你知不知道你现在的表情会让我更加有欲望。”  
  
卡尔双手扶着布鲁斯的腰，把胯下的肉刃一次比一次用力的插入布鲁斯那紧滞的小穴。肉体间的“啪啪”撞击声回荡在小房间里。蜜穴中流出的血顺着卡尔的肉刃滴到了地上，洇开了一大片。随着卡尔的抽插，更多的鲜血流了出来。  
  
紫黑色的性器每一下都进入布鲁斯体内的最深处，碾压、摩擦这敏感点，给布鲁斯带来无边的痛感，让他不禁张着嘴大声的呼吸，喉间发出小奶猫一般破碎的声音，每一个鼻音都带着绝望，泪水不受控的从毫无焦距的双眸中流淌而出。  
  
卡尔下身不停的抽动，目光满意的看着正在胯下被自己疼爱的粉色酮体，他的双手十指力张的揉捏着布鲁斯被炙热的双球拍打的通红的腿根和臀瓣，尽情蹂躏着手中柔软而充满弹性的嫩滑。  
  
他像是一个强悍高大的打桩机，在布鲁斯已经发木的双丘里使劲的抽拉著那根滚烫粗长的机械柱，毫不留晴的搅弄内壁，拼命摩擦敏感点，倾听着他口中流泄出不成调的破碎呻吟。  
  
卡尔晃动腰部，一次比一次深猛地捣进湿窄的小穴，布鲁斯的眼神渐渐涣散，双丘里不断的发出“咕叽咕叽”淫水泛滥的交合声，汗水沾湿了额际的散发。虽然布鲁斯竭力压抑自己不想起反应，但一波波上涌的快感仍是令他不由自主地弓紧了身子。  
  
抽插的动作更加凶狠，再次重重撞击发掘出的那一点娇嫩穴心，并在后庭里狠狠研磨着。  
  
卡尔看着身下的人儿渐渐展开身躯、情欲之花开始绽放，用力刺入温暖而富有弹性的深处。坚挺与不断蠕动的内壁快速摩擦，引发出无与伦比的快感，让卡尔不由得逸出一声满足的叹息。  
  
身下人儿双眉紧锁，眼角发红，因极端刺激而分泌出的生理性泪水时不时从面颊滑落，使得他的五官再也看不到半点锐利，反而显得格外的可怜，就像是被肆意玩弄的廉价男妓。  
  
布鲁斯整个人被卡尔牢牢地贴在身上，分外无力的接受着卡尔勇猛的操干，雪白诱人德大腿根间柔软、卷曲的阴毛乌黑湿亮。小穴在卡尔的进攻下焕发出鲜红的色彩，穴口的嫩肉像是透明的项圈一样箍在卡尔紫黑色的性器上。  
  
随着卡尔的粗喘，那插入布鲁斯体内的男物突然增大几分，撑开了布鲁斯紧闭着的穴心，一股接着一股的精液像箭一样送进布鲁斯从未向他人开放的肉体深处。  
  
忽如起来的温度让布鲁斯猛然的挣动了一下，卡尔没按住他，下身自然而然的偏离了方向，粗大的性器一歪，滑入了布鲁斯的臀缝中。  
  
卡尔却并不急于再次占有身下这具绝美的胴体，他要慢慢的折磨，要看尽布鲁斯惊恐，痛苦，屈辱的表情。想要撕裂他、践踏他，想听那冰冷的双唇吐出求饶的言语、破碎的呻吟，想让这具高傲的身躯在自己身下翻滚啜泣……


	3. 茄子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尝试一下进入更大的东西吧

卡尔更高的吊起布鲁斯的腿，将他的膝盖压在了胸口。在这个位置，布鲁斯的屁股完全的在卡尔面前张开了，这给了卡尔一个最彻底的观察通道，可以完完全全的观看他最深、最隐迷的洞穴美景。  
  
布鲁斯的双腿猛地被用力地大大左右分开，因恐惧本能地移动身体想要逃开，却马上被对方捉住腰部拖回来，双腿被强制着跪倒在柔软的床铺上，被打开到极限。  
  
劲瘦的腰肢被一只手掌钳制，在布满汗水与体液的抖颤双腿间，隐隐可见开合吞吐的穴口：“全部都看得好清楚呀。”卡尔下流地说着，强烈的羞耻感染红了布鲁斯的脸，失去自由的身驱忍不住颤动了一下。  
  
伸手拨开臀部的双丘，卡尔仔细地观察着布鲁斯的蜜穴。  
  
他的肌肤是这么滑润柔软而又温暖，熟悉的亢奋开始在卡尔血管中流动，他看着对方曲敞着双腿，听着对方急促地喘息，蒙上一层薄雾的眸子对不准焦距的望着头顶，如同囚鸟仰望天空。  
  
面上带笑的卡尔拿出一罐润滑液，在自己的右手上仔细涂上了透明的液体，他连手腕和整个小臂都没有放过，直至整条手臂都沾满了晶亮的粘液。  
  
布鲁斯此刻正安静的躺在床上，卡尔看起来湿漉漉的右手指尖先在那肿起一小圈的穴眼嫩肉上仔细捏揉了一遍，才把中指慢慢插入了湿润高热的肠壁中。  
  
不久之前刚被狠肏过的肠壁在被外物触碰时，还能察觉出轻微的颤抖。恶意地用空闲的左手弹弄了一下正紧紧咬住他右手中指的小穴，卡尔满意地看到平躺在眼前的躯体一阵轻颤：“我这样做……”  
  
“啊！”快感来得突然而强烈，毫无防备的布鲁斯还没来得及咬紧牙关，就让呻吟冲口而出。  
  
“……你很舒服吧。”手指继续揉弄着让布鲁斯产生剧烈反应的那一点，卡尔将食指也塞入布鲁斯的后庭中，两指入的并不很深，也不仔细探究内里的层层媚肉，只草草撑开，手指有时轻轻抽插、有时强制扳开那收缩力极佳的括约肌，拓展出一个羞耻的小黑洞。  
  
卡尔又挖弄了一阵，感到布鲁斯的肌肉松弛开了，温暖的包围如饥似渴的吞吐着手指，便将两指挤压着布鲁斯最有感觉的一点。  
  
强烈到几乎要让布鲁斯落泪的刺激一次次地袭来，煽惑得全身的血液都往下身汇集。这样嚣张的玩弄使得布鲁斯几乎要惊跳起来，原本沉重无比的身子竟也有了意外的活力。  
  
布鲁斯的呼吸声也随着卡尔的动作变得越来越急促，卡尔愉悦地看著自己双手抚过之处皆染上嫣红的肌肤，看准了布鲁斯张开嘴的时机，猛然将第三根手指也插入了小穴之中:“你把我的手指吸的好紧啊，都不舍得松开了。”  
  
手指在布鲁斯的体内慢慢转动着，在抚平了穴口的每一道褶皱后，深入的手指慢慢的抚摸着内壁。尽管心里再不愿意，布鲁斯敏感的肠壁还是分泌出了透明的肠液，让手指进出得越来越顺利。  
  
蜜穴被指奸的异样感让布鲁斯浑身都泛起了粉红色，身下隐秘的部位被修长的手指以不同角度有力玩弄，这让布鲁斯从头发到脚趾都紧张地绷紧了。呻吟断断续续，绷直的身体轻微颤动着。布鲁斯的臀在空气中打着圈，因卡尔的每次深入而抽搐着。  
  
小穴被撑的鼓鼓地，穴中的媚肉也因卡尔手指大幅的动作而翻出翻进，带出了些许透明液体：“淫荡的家伙，看来只有三根手指是满足不了你的。”  
  
说着，卡尔把第四根手指塞进布鲁斯的穴道里。布鲁斯的肛门抽搐了一下，这让卡尔扯开他的臀，观察着他那饥渴的肛门自如的将自己的手指吸进去的样子。  
  
在润滑剂的作用下，手指并排抽插时发出“噗吱”“噗吱”的轻微声响。卡尔还用拇指继续按揉着穴口的红肿嫩肉，惹得穴眼反射性地收缩却又被插在其中的手指阻挡，看起来又可怜又可爱。  
  
花茎受到如此强烈的刺激，本能地越涨越大，最终完全硬立，大量透明的泪滴从痛楚颤抖的玉冠顶端流出来。看着痛苦挣扎的人，卡尔露出满意的笑容。他的右手已经有四根手指插在布鲁斯肠道里抽送，还不时曲伸一下，下体受到外物的袭击，不自觉地分泌出越来越多的爱液。  
  
布鲁斯的瞳孔扩散，身体随著卡尔的动作起伏，下身在卡尔的不断刺激下，微微地有些挺起。  
  
右手的四个手指已经全部进入了，布鲁斯的下体也充份湿润，连阴毛也湿漉漉了。布鲁斯的呼吸急，促双颊泛红，一副想被人狠狠疼爱的样子。  
  
啪得一巴掌，卡尔一巴掌打在肛门边缘的肌肤，让布鲁斯吃痛地惨叫一声，敏感的肉穴受外界刺激，又滋滋地溢出肠液，连之前内射的精液也跟着涌出。  
  
于是又是一巴掌，重重地抽在他糜烂红肿的穴口。  
  
卡尔就打得越狠，手掌卷著呼啸的风声一下一下狠狠的抽在布鲁斯白皙整洁的皮肤上，抬起来的时候，皮肤被抽的地方就泛起一片血红，继而高高的肿起。  
  
布鲁斯身上被卡尔抽打的地方一跳一跳的疼著，双丘虽然也疼，但是有点儿感觉不出来痛苦了。等穴口被抽打得像烂熟桃子时，才勉强放过他。  
  
卡尔的手指灵活地转动抽送，肉穴被分得更开，肉壁不停分泌着肠液。四指将穴口撑到发白，脆弱的括约肌微微颤抖着，像是还在强撑，于是卡尔把右手尽量地缩起来，开始将他的的手挤入布鲁斯的窄道，推挤向内。  
  
压迫而带来极端疼痛的身体，让布鲁斯在痛苦中倍受煎熬的忍耐着，那种几乎让他体内的脏器全部移位的感觉，增加了他内心的无边恐惧。巨大的压迫感与撕裂的痛苦让布鲁斯大口大口的喘息着，努力的控制着身体的颤抖。  
  
慢慢的感受到手掌渐渐进入身体而带来的强大压迫与翻搅的痛苦，害怕到极点的布鲁斯惊慌的瞪大了深邃的眼睛，空洞的眼中写满了恐惧，身体因为害怕而冰冷无比：“啊……啊……呜……不……啊……”  
  
痛苦的声音由努力压抑的喉中逸出，让人清楚的感受到声音的布鲁斯正在承受巨大的痛苦。此时被极痛折磨的布鲁斯，身不由己的呻吟出声，希望卡尔能够放过自己。  
  
“来不及了，已经来不及了。”看着终于呻吟出声的布鲁斯，卡尔知道胜利马上就要属于他了。  
  
他用力一推，整个手掌没入布鲁斯的体内，血流如柱，狂喷而出，顺着进入身体的手腕滑下，染红了雪白的床面……  
  
卡尔将那只手完全的没入他的体内，布鲁斯一下张大了嘴，全身痉挛了起来，剧烈的挣动带着铁链，在密室中发出了激烈的碰撞声。  
  
“呜啊……啊啊啊──”布鲁斯惨叫，虽然说药效减少了部分疼痛，甚至可以说疼痛会带出快感，但是这种程度的凌虐已经超过他的容忍限度。他痛得一直发抖，俊秀的面孔苍白扭曲，间或浮上红潮，吃痛的蜜穴本能的缩紧。  
  
直到整个手掌都进入身体内部，布鲁斯的头不住向后扬起，凸现出脖颈向下流畅的线条，张开的嘴巴一时无法发出任何声音，只有突出的喉关节发出咯咯声犹在凄鸣乞求，但却无法激起丝毫的怜惜，反而让卡尔更加高亢。  
  
听见这个声音，卡尔把手更往里送，现在他的手掌已经全部进去了，连一部分的手腕也消失在布鲁斯的穴道里。  
  
手掌插至手腕的位置，早已被撑坏的括约肌不断渗出血液，被撑到极限的肉壁紧紧地包裹着卡尔的手掌，大量粘腻的肠液依附在手上，似乎在保护着肉壁不受伤害：“你的里面真舒服，又湿又热。  
  
布鲁斯清楚的感觉自己肠子紧紧包裹着的手在里面动着，那种恐惧的感觉就像蚂蚁侵食着自己的脑子。臀部开始慢慢泛红，不断涨大的根茎和从顶端滴下透明的液体，使得布鲁斯整个身体染上一层诱人的奇异光泽。  
  
身下的人被插得双眼翻白，胡乱地惨叫着，全身抽搐得像是快要死掉。卡尔狞笑着，微微抽出一部分，紧接着又狠狠捅进去，像性交一样，缓慢地抽送拳头，手指还不断抠弄着敏感的肉壁。随着他的轻微地抽动，还能看出不断外翻的肠壁，撑到极限的穴口不断涌出肠液。  
  
布鲁斯穴口处的肌肉变得很僵硬，把他的手掌吸附地更深。极度的痛楚令布鲁斯屏息，而卡尔的手则一点一点地挤开肉壁深入，已经受创的部位被撑开到非人道的程度，肉壁紧紧裹住侵入内部的巨大物体想推出去却徒劳无功。  
  
肠道被越撑越开，卡尔的整个小臂都快嵌进了布鲁斯的身体里了。  
  
此刻的布鲁斯已经喊不出声音了，他像被钢条戳穿的烧烤猎物一样痛苦不堪地扭动著，非常惶恐。他只觉有一个狰狞的钢刺把他的肠道折磨得千穿百孔，他觉得自己的下体已经全毁了，被捣成了血窟窿。  
  
那种血管都要爆裂开来的，想要解脱的痛苦，让布鲁斯的腰身猛地朝上弓起，几乎抬离了床面，而且瑟瑟颤抖个不停。粗壮的手在布鲁斯的身体里恶意地转动，故意辗转刺激着娇柔的内壁，引起压在下面的身躯痛苦的颤抖。  
  
可是心理再怎么恐慌，下腹的花茎却以惊人的速度充血了，它青筋毕露，朝天高昂著头。布鲁斯大叉著腿，下身的水滴滴答答地流出，两腿绷地笔直，花茎高翘。完全就是一副淫荡饥渴的模样。  
  
卡尔的拳头前後地移动著，令布鲁斯原本平坦的下腹部鼓了起来。体内的异物让布鲁斯的肉壁本能地收缩，却更切实地感受到拳头的存在。淫水沿著卡尔的手腕滴在床上，布鲁斯无法合拢的唇边流出了口水，滴落大理石台上。  
  
卡尔的左手扶着布鲁斯的脖子，右手继续朝里深入。布鲁斯的脚尖随着他的动作离开了床面，两条长腿直挺挺地吊在半空，绷地笔直。他的手死死地抓着绳索。肠道被越撑越开，卡尔的整个手臂都快嵌进了布鲁斯的身体里了。  
  
手臂在湿滑的肉径中快速进出，大幅度的搅着他蜜洞里的淫水。很快，自穴内流出的淫水就在他的掌心蓄了一小片透明的液体。将那淫水全部抹到布鲁斯高高翘起的臀部上，卡尔的手掌在布鲁斯的结实的双丘激打了几下。  
  
“啊呜……啊啊啊……”感受到卡尔在脆弱的肠道里玩弄着已经麻木了的肠壁，布鲁斯的喉咙里忍不住的漏出了悲鸣。虽然已经有了心理准备，但是真的面临灾祸的时候，他还是忍不住感到恐惧。  
  
卡尔轻蔑地哼了声，五根手指聚合著冲击著布鲁斯的穴心，摩擦著他的肉壁，还不时地张开手掌，刺激布鲁斯穴心深处的前列腺。卡尔发现，布鲁斯看似痛极而悲叫，实则却也像是很享受似的扭著臀部。  
  
手掌轻轻的动作一次，布鲁斯便犹如触动了内部机关一般地颤抖一下。这种仿佛内部都被控制和触摸的强烈感受过於强烈，仿佛释放开来了全部的神智与魂魄，布鲁斯犹如欲望的玩偶一般，难耐地呻吟。  
  
待到他完全沈迷，卡尔握拳，一拳拳地抽插起来，而布鲁斯也随著他的动作，不断浪声吟唱起来，仿佛在身下抽插的不是拳头，而是最火热的男物一般。手指时而男人展拨弄著内壁，时而又聚拢在一起成拳、九浅一深的抽插，或许是手臂更加灵活，卡尔的动作也越来越快。  
  
粗大的手臂让窄小的肉穴疯狂的涌出大量的血液。感觉着直肠最深处的热度，慢慢的摸着细滑的内壁，感受着这让自己也惊讶的触觉。血顺着卡尔的手臂蜿蜒而下，没入地毯下消失，只剩殷红的鲜艳与飘散在空气中腥甜的血气在控诉着眼前这残酷的暴行……  
  
“啊……啊……不……啊啊……”感觉到卡尔似乎想把整个手臂伸入自己的体内，痛苦与惊恐混合着布鲁斯嘶哑的哀求，回荡在血腥暴力充满亵渎的房间里。  
  
感觉着直肠里的温度，脉动的血管，收缩的肌肉，这一切都是前所未有的体验。看着承受痛苦煎熬的布鲁斯，卡尔依然无动于衷。  
  
痛苦的承受着如此伤害的布鲁斯，身体象要爆炸开来的压迫感混合着下体的撕裂，疯狂的疼痛让早已麻木的身体恢复了知觉，巨大的痛苦醒着布鲁斯自己还活着……  
  
布鲁斯仿若一条被开肠破肚的鱼，已然喘不过气地急速呼吸著，迷散的黑瞳也扩大到了一个完全的宽度。布鲁斯的花茎开始不住地跳动，他的四肢微微的颤抖，脚趾用力的弓紧开始抽动，只见他满头大汗，双颊绯红，浑身激烈地痉挛挣扎了几下，喉咙里发出了骨碌碌的浑浊声响。  
  
看向他的目光已经涣散，卡尔明白这已经是他的极限，是时候狠狠地给予对方最后一击了。于是他的右手在从布鲁斯的洞里抽出，看着手臂抽出的一瞬间，透明的淫水从那肉穴里喷涌而出。  
  
只见布鲁斯的後门已经从小洞变成了大洞，透明的淫水不停往外流，顺著臀部的曲线流在白色的大理石台上。布鲁斯摊在石台上喘地厉害，即将高潮的身体忽然失去了体内的填充物，他感到一种异样的空虚。  
  
闭上眼睛，他微微合拢双腿，不想让自己饥渴的样子给人看出来：“贱人！过不过瘾？”拍了一下布鲁斯的臀部，一股带血的黏液马上顺著股间的曲线流了出来。  
  
无焦距的眼中满是激情中溢出的泪，目光迷离。布满红潮的脸上已是满满赤裸裸的情欲，微张只能流泻出喘息的唇，高潮过后失神的样子莫名地吸引住了卡尔的视线，令他觉得喉咙一阵干渴，下腹紧绷的欲望叫嚣着要得到解放。


	4. 桑葚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 成年人的玩具

布鲁斯的身上尽是情欲的颜色，他的身体遍布着青青紫紫的吻痕与齿印，从颈项开始层层叠叠的爱欲痕迹覆盖了不满伤痕的结实胸膛、后背、腰侧、小腹，还有大腿内侧最引人遐想的阴影中。  
  
张开到极限状态的双腿，是才被肆意侵犯的穴口。一时无法闭合的洞开，自入口处流淌出白色粘稠的液体，从有些肿起的穴口可以看见艳红的壁肉糊满了浓稠的精液，不断的抽搐蠕动。  
  
卡尔的舔弄着布鲁斯耳廓，手臂环绕上诱人的身躯，抚过脖颈、抚过锁骨、抚过胸膛，停留在胸口上。他稍微停顿了一下，然后轻抚已经硬起来的乳尖，用手指捏着反复亵玩，他拉扯着那颗小肉粒，满意地看着布鲁斯轻颤、瑟缩。  
  
乳首在卡尔的手中，颜色渐渐地变深，先由淡淡地粉红转为嫣红，再转为普通的朱红，最后变成充血的赤红。布鲁斯咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声，却没法控制自己的喘息声。他克制不住地挺起胸膛把乳尖送到卡尔手里，无声地乞求更多。  
  
卡尔漫不经心地问，好整以暇地把玩着布鲁斯的乳头，捏着那颗小肉粒反复拉扯揉捏，用指甲恶意地刮过顶端，用手指反复拨弄，换来布鲁斯一阵又一阵敏感的颤栗。  
  
那乳尖被他从粉红蹂躏到艳红，在布鲁斯白皙的胸膛上，仿佛一点血珠喷溅在雪地上，红的夺目，红的迷人。  
  
“接下来，你要求我了。”他宣判着，仿佛在法庭上宣读最终的刑罚，如神明要审判恶魔的罪状。  
  
布鲁斯轻轻地颤抖，他的呼吸急促，情欲的火焰在他的身体中烧做一片，卡尔的手指仿佛有魔法，在布鲁斯的身体上带起一路欲望的火花，只是握住了性器上下爱抚，布鲁斯瞬间就抖的不成样子了。  
  
卡尔的手指握着布鲁斯的性器撸动，手指一次一次滑过铃口，把上头溢出的前液抹开去，快感像潮水一般涌上来，大腿绷直又无力地瘫软下来。  
  
卡尔仔细地打量怀里完全的人，汗水打湿的几缕黑发覆在额头上，布鲁斯的嘴唇因长时间用力变得艳红，完美的五官组合成一张完美如神祗的面孔，在情欲的洗练下，皮肤泛着异常的潮红。  
  
玉茎毫不知耻的怒挺在卡尔的注视下，前颤抖的小口正不断向外小小涌着白色的玉掖，滑向布鲁斯的股间，流过浑圆半透明的玉囊，后直接与自布鲁斯体内流淌而出，源于他的爱液融为一体。  
  
卡尔轻拍布鲁斯的脸颊，只需想着这人是如何的肆意张扬不可一世，如今却蜷伏在他的脚边温顺而安静，卡尔的喉咙就忍不住上下滚动，嘴中干涩万分。  
  
掐着布鲁斯的布满痕迹的双丘，看着她雪白的臀肉上浮着巴掌印，卡尔轻拍了两下，将布鲁斯摆成了伏跪的姿势后，伸手进入红肿的穴口。温热紧致的蜜穴接纳了探进来的手指，贪婪地吮吸着，不停吐出粘浊的汁水。  
  
顺手捻起一枚玉珠子，卡尔掰开两瓣软乎乎的臀肉，用力塞了进去。  
  
冰凉的玉珠子撑开红肿的穴 口，挤进窄热的肠道，布鲁斯疼得打了个寒颤，修长的脖颈绷得挺直，然后便是第二颗如婴儿拳头大小的玉珠子。将珠子往里推了推，足有儿拳大小的两颗玉珠子几乎要将窄热的甬道撑破。  
  
珠子牢牢地嵌在里头，抵得布鲁斯难耐地不停扭动，染了一层浅红泪痕的眼角微微上挑，冰凉的玉珠让布鲁斯的穴口敏感地颤动，小巧的珠子被硬塞入肉穴之中，圆润的玉珠随着进入的作用力旋转也向内滚动。  
  
“这可不是只为了给你乐趣的，而是为了给你疼痛的。”卡尔将一个如摇晃的玩具木马一般的木马推到空地中间。  
  
这匹木马的色泽很漂亮，好像一个艺术品一样，高度在齐腰的位子，四下还垂落着无数绳索。只是与儿童玩的摇椅不同的是，它的座位上是一个粗大的假性器，外表满是凸起，最可怕的是，有无数珍珠一样大的疣附着在茎的部分，看上去异常狰狞。  
  
布鲁斯被解开了身上的绳索，被卡尔抱起来对准了木马的假性器的正上方，双腿叉开，布鲁斯可以感觉到那顶在入口处的坚挺。  
  
卡尔将布鲁斯蜜穴的部位对准了那个巨大而邪恶的假物，随后慢慢放松下去，让布鲁斯好好地感受着外物因受地心引力作用而进入了体内的过程。  
  
巨物渐渐撑开身体，异物闯入让人无法不本能地抗拒。随着卡尔将他慢慢放下，身体被入侵得更加深入。那粗壮的仿真物，几乎比卡尔的硕大一倍，在干涩又无防备的内壁措动。很快，不光是入口，就连深处也被弄伤了。  
  
布鲁斯感到内脏正随着巨物的形状扭曲，它正挤入前所未有的深处，痛彻了每条神经。他挣扎着要站起来，可是却立刻被按在木马上，双脚反折过来，全身只有肉穴里插着假性器和木马紧紧相连。  
  
那巨大的假物一下子尚未全部进去，便以疼痛如此，布鲁斯很难想想当这物体全部进去的时候，会发生什么。  
听见布鲁斯在喉中发出痛苦的尖叫声，卡尔应声松手，布鲁斯一下子失去支撑，随着身体的下坠，他被体重拖着向下滑去，将整个硕大的木棒全部没入体内。  
  
随着布鲁斯的身体沉没，身体像被撕裂一样的疼痛，到内肠甜得麻木的被侵犯的那部分的前端浸润，真的是再用喘不过气来的声音在呻吟了。疼痛和快感同时袭击着性器官，布鲁斯一边反复地轻微痉挛一边努力忍耐着呻吟。  
  
整个坐下去之后，布鲁斯的双腿便出不了力了，那根东西因为姿势的原因插的很深，简直要把他干穿，身体插着那根东西就用不了力了。如今被巨物插在里面，只是微微的震动已经很难满足了，想要被狠狠的捣入，想要被用力的插。  
  
脚尖可以勉强点地，假性器深深插进蜜穴。因为性器太长，导致进入的异常深，直接就干到了前列腺口。那性器是模拟真人性器而制造的，触感和真的性器无异，硕大的男型卡在前列腺口，引起布鲁斯一阵阵的抽搐。  
  
卡尔将布鲁斯的双手被固定在马脖两边，脚心向上将大腿也绑在了木马上，然后折起小腿绑在大腿上。四条黑色皮带从马背上两侧拉起，紧紧绑住了他的腰部，使布鲁斯整个人趴在木马身上连一点空隙也不留。  
  
这样，布鲁斯就被捆绑在木马上，折起的腿无法支撑身体，只能张开在两侧，让最柔嫩的地方承受整个身体的重量，也让假性器实实的一插到底。  
  
木马开始前后摇摆了起来,速度缓慢，往前往後，上上下下。随着木马摇晃，假性器借此在他肉穴里不断地抽插、磨蹭。  
  
布鲁斯的上身已经站立不起来，只能把头靠在马上，贴附在木马上面。他试图保持上身静止，木马的摇晃却让他只能加紧肉穴保持平衡。但是肉穴加紧，假性器上的凸起就更加刺激本就异常敏感的肉穴，这让他再次高潮。  
  
体内粗大的性器开始一下下地顶动起来，又深又沉地撞进布鲁斯的体内。布鲁斯双腿无力的蹭着马身，真的是像马奔腾一般的感觉。  
  
因为奔跑，插在穴里的性器一颠一颠的，随着动作抽出再插入，每一次都将性器拉至穴口再猛的插入到最深处，体会着体内那一下下的撞击，被牢牢绑在木马上的身体也随之摇动，甩起再落下。  
  
当它往前摆时，卡在蜜穴里的性器便深入到不可思议的地步，穴壁上的嫩肉被粗糙的磨砺，痛苦到无法形象的地步。当它往后摇摆时，蜜穴便被棍子疯狂捣干。  
  
木马的摇摆维持一定速度的摇晃，巨棒随着木马的摇动而贯穿着他，犹如锋利的刀在体内冲撞肆虐，亳不留情的插入抽出插入抽出，拌随晕眩让布鲁斯视线逐渐朦胧。  
  
木马前后的摇摆，让深深插进直肠的玩具更加肆虐无阻，彷佛永无止尽。疯狂转动的假性器在布鲁斯体内肆虐，拨动肠子里这几日积累的淫水发出咕咕的响声，被灌进肚子的那些液体仿佛全部都活了，纷纷在身体内部四处翻搅撞击。  
  
布鲁斯大口大口地喘息着，早就应该昏厥在木马上面，但是潜意识里却不想就这么昏迷过去。他的眼睛半睁着，雾蒙蒙水汪汪，迷茫得仿佛看不清眼前的一切。双颊绯红，娇艳如同红透的枫叶。  
  
身体里面疼得厉害，好像内脏都已经坏死烂掉了，他还能保持清醒，但也只能保持清醒而已，但自己为什么清醒着，自己的身体正在做什么，已经不知道了。


	5. 西瓜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打破自然是要肉体到精神啊

压制、蹂躏、强暴，仿佛永无休止……  
  
体力早已透支、被折磨得惨不忍睹的身体如烂泥般躺在石台上，好象只要再加把力他就会粉身碎骨般的脆弱。钢蓝色的双瞳如今已涣散无光，空空洞洞地睁着，本来红润的唇瓣被咬得紫肿，唇口微微张着，双唇间牵着一丝透明的液体。  
  
即使难得清醒，早已超过负荷的身体也根本无法动弹分毫。原本已经痛到麻木完全失去知觉的下半身抽搐不止，布鲁斯却完全没有能力阻止，因为所有的体力早已被榨干，酸痛到几乎要散架的身体想要移动一分都是妄想。  
  
布鲁斯双腿依旧在不住地颤抖着，就算是想要并拢大张的双腿都做不到，他只能维持着这羞耻的姿势，在瘫成一个“大”字。卡尔的手伸到布鲁斯下体抚摸，摸到了布鲁斯粉嫩的玉茎，又软又嫩，色情的撸动了一会儿便直直的立了起来，紫粉色的龟头诱惑的吐出透明的淫液。  
  
无视布鲁斯痛得扭曲的表情，卡尔将针筒中的液体注射进，然後利落的拔出针头，重新装满药水扎进另一侧阴囊。被注射药液的肉丸又胀又疼，体积被多余的液体撑大了一圈，而且随著时间推移，他的两丸不但没有好转，反而越来越胀。  
  
卡尔给布鲁斯注射的是增加精液量的药，这种药可以增加睾丸的活性，分泌出常人几倍量的精液，虽然有让性器丧失持久性的副作用，但是用于调教性奴无疑是可以他被玩的更久一些的。  
  
“你今天就等着被操哭吧！”正说着，不知他究竟做了什么，房间中竟然凭空出现了好几个与卡尔有着相同面容和身材，却有着截然不同模样男性器具的男人，“好好感受着，然后告诉我你更喜欢哪个我，布鲁斯。”  
  
说完，克隆人如脱缰的饿狗一样扑上来，开始吮吸布鲁斯大腿内侧的细嫩肌肤、舔舐他脚心敏感的部位、咬磨他脆弱的乳首、含吮他的趾尖、啃噬他的手指，手爪在他身上到处胡乱揉捏着。  
  
布鲁斯被围在中间，长腿被三四只手抓住，张得大开，连双手也被牢牢掐住。克隆卡尔们蹲在布鲁斯身体周围玩弄他的身体，抚摸布鲁斯的胸部和臀部，掏出迥异他们的性器，在布鲁斯身上来回摩擦，让他们的分身摩擦着这个漂亮的尤物。  
  
不论他主观上多么厌恶，身体所有的敏感部位都受到刺激，本能地起了反应，酥麻的快感电流般窜至下身，腹下方的花茎渐渐鼓胀半挺。尚未褪去的敏感，让布鲁斯不一会就开始发出呻吟。  
  
不知是谁用尖长的指甲撕扯开了保护花茎的薄皮，露出鲜红的玉冠，拇指在顶端的铃口上粗暴地揉搓。这个动作刺激了布鲁斯的感官，让他不由自主的想要蜷起身子躲开对方的触摸。  
  
只是还没等他有所动作，其他人就像是有所预见的，把布鲁斯的双手锁链锁和地上的铁锁扣在了一起。如此一来，布鲁斯只能够做到微举双手，在空中小范围的活动，双腿也被两双手扣在了手掌心。  
  
卡尔理所应当的是所有克隆人的引导者，跟随他的意识，其他人像是早有安排一般游移在布鲁斯被打开的身体上。每个人一人独占布鲁斯的一部分身体，还有一个目光灼灼的站在布鲁斯的头部方向。  
  
克隆人们看着卡尔，似乎在等他的指示。  
  
卡尔弯身，舌尖在布鲁斯的颈部轻舔，然后随著颈线一路直下，停留在颈动脉的位置。要害部位的暴露让布鲁斯不由自主的绷紧了身子，这似乎让卡尔更加满意了，不断地舔舐布鲁斯瞬间加速的脉动。  
  
因为一双长腿的极度张开，布鲁斯大腿根部偏白皙的肌肤几乎呈现半透明状，就连几根淡青色细小的静脉都清楚地显现出来。  
  
将头一直凑到了布鲁斯的两腿之间，用带著胡子渣儿的面颊摩擦著大腿内侧光洁的肌肤，体会那一处的温软和腻滑。他的嘴沿著布鲁斯腿间的曲线来回逡巡，最终停在了大腿尽头诱人的峡谷前：“真是诱人的骚味啊。”  
  
卡尔咽了下口水，俯下身去轻轻的舔吻起来那美丽的蜜穴，灵活的长舌头在布鲁斯的稚嫩上来回滑动著，连续的舔弄让布鲁斯低呼连连。光听那“滋滋啧啧”的激吻声，便可以想见他的嘴巴有多麽的忙碌和饥渴了。  
  
从湿热的顶端直到根部、囊袋，隐私之处被细致而又残忍地被人抚弄着，一下紧接着一下。卡尔很好地控制住节奏和力度，轻松地挑起布鲁斯的欲火，然后在快要达到巅峰之时，又强行打压下去。  
  
恶劣的秉性和火热的感触一起，无比清晰地传递给了布鲁斯，让他浑身都冒着热汗。布鲁斯奋力地扭动身子，可是卡尔强壮的手臂始终牢牢地控制著他的下体，毒蛇一般的舌头如影随行的游动在丰美细嫩的後门上，卡尔的牙齿甚至轻轻的啮咬起那四周的皮肤来。  
  
痛苦，却只能无力地喘息着屈服，任由他人越来越放肆地在体内任意妄为。  
  
因为这张石台并不大，布鲁斯只有背部可以勉强放下，双腿猛地被用力地大大左右分开，布鲁斯因恐惧本能地移动身体想要逃开，却马上被对方捉住腰部拖回来，双腿被强制着跪倒在台子上，被打开到极限。  
  
卡尔将布鲁斯的臀部抬高，一条尚未闭合的菊穴就羞答答的深藏於这春光明媚之中。卡尔伸出双手，扶著布鲁斯的臀部，看着柔软黑亮的阴毛整齐的覆盖在他平坦的下腹上，後面那个入口因为之前的突入尚未合拢，粉嫩的小口一张一合，吞吐着带着血丝和白浊的透明液体。  
  
布鲁斯条件反射般地并拢了腿，却刚好把对方的腰部夹在了双腿中间。布鲁斯感到自己的一条腿被架了起来，意识到即将要发生什么的布鲁斯眼睛猛然瞪大，整个人身体都在颤抖。  
  
“估计塞两根超长超大的也不会有什么问题，真是罕见的完美的骚穴，在这里抽插的感觉一定棒到没话说。”  
  
卡尔的胯下性器涨的发疼，饱满的男型都渗出了透明的液体。看着眼前的美景，他终是忍耐不住了，紫红色的男物划开了布鲁斯的後门，卡尔找准了接入口，狰狞着进入细嫩的小穴，一瞬间好似进入了天堂。  
  
卡尔身子猛然往前一撞，坚挺的肉柱一感受到布鲁斯暖煦的体温，立即高度亢奋起来，通红的棒身好像突然又涨大了一圈，毫不留情地向著更深处直挺而入。  
  
布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，被人控住四肢仰躺在矮桌上的感觉如同砧上鱼肉，而已经抵住身下穴口的炙热更令他无法忽视的存在。比普通男子要粗长得多的性器直接长驱直入，被药水浸润过的穴口柔软至极，轻易就被突破了防线，被捅进最深处。  
  
“啊！不……嗯……”突如其来的侵犯刺激的布鲁斯大脑有一瞬间的空白，被这种粗大的肉棒插入，竟然没觉得多痛，反倒是身体被胀满的充实感和摩擦的快感瞬间侵袭了大脑，让他险些迷失。  
  
卡尔再三的挺身冲刺，巨大的分身终于被密穴完全吞没，两人相连处，一道鲜血蜿蜒而下，刺激的他更加兴奋。既然人已经挣扎不动了，制服他就变得格外简单。  
  
第一个吃到肉的人明显是异常满足，还耸动了几下腰肢确认已经插到了底。可这几下让布鲁斯清晰地感受到体内的巨物正搏动着在身体里扭动，肠壁不由自主地收缩着好似在迎合体内的凶器。  
  
感到下体传来了火辣辣的涨痛，布鲁斯痛苦得弓起了身体，被卸掉的下巴中发出了含糊不清的闷哼。然后是狂风暴雨般的抽插，每一下都是半根抽出又大力全根插入，肉体拍打的声音伴随着喘息将室内气氛渲染得淫靡至极。  
  
克隆人就站在一旁围观着布鲁斯被狠狠地肏弄，在没有得到命令前，也不去管自己已经翘得老高的性器，手掌在赤裸的肉体上游移，粗暴地揉搓甚至啃咬每一个敏感柔软的地方。  
  
卡尔双手握紧布鲁斯的脚踝，把他的腿分得大开，胯下的性器肏得又深又狠，每一波都要顶入直肠口，撞得他饱经摧残的肉穴隐隐作痛。布鲁斯呜呜地叫出声，当麻痹取代疼痛后，快感重新抬头，布鲁斯无力的喘息，忍耐的随着呼吸收缩的下体一阵阵被烙铁伤害般的疼痛。  
  
似乎早就预料到布鲁斯会有如此的快感，卡尔不仅没有饶过他，反而摇摆的更欢快了。他把布鲁斯的双腿盘到自己腰部，双手扶在布鲁斯的身侧盘旋前进，肉棒研磨著肠道壁波浪式地继续深入。  
  
站着的卡克隆人伸手抓住布鲁斯的头发，猛然往上一拉，使布鲁斯变成脑袋虚悬在桌缘外的状况，打量布鲁斯因痛楚而扭曲的脸庞。然后将布鲁斯的脑袋狠狠往后一磕，趁着布鲁斯两眼发黑还未反映过来时，直接将粗大直接捅入了苍白的唇舌之间。  
  
布鲁斯的嘴唇被撑成O型，湿红的嘴唇都被撑得微微发白。巨大的肉棒在布鲁斯的嘴巴里肉棒散发著腥臭的气味，克隆人却满意的哼唧了一声，在火热又柔软的口中肆虐起来。  
  
克隆人做着活塞运动，看着布鲁斯因为咽喉被激烈的撞击眼角所渗出泪水，捏住布鲁斯的鼻子，逼他把嘴巴张得更大，粗物顺势挺入到最深，男型直接就肏进了喉咙。  
  
抽插过程中不断撞击着小舌头，性器肏得越来越大力，男型越捅越深，两颗硕大的睾丸都撞到布鲁斯的脸颊，发出沉重的啪啪声。那双浸满水汽的双眼，呼吸越发粗重，施虐的快感在成倍增长，精神的愉悦甚至取代了肉体的快感，让克隆人瞬间达到了欲望的巅峰。  
  
卡尔按住了布鲁斯的膝盖时深时浅变着角度的刺入布鲁斯的。巨大的撞击力，撞得布鲁斯身体不断的移动，而卡尔的激烈侵犯恰好为克隆人提供了助力，他在布鲁斯口中驰骋无度，借著布鲁斯的晃动还不满足，自己也在猛烈进攻。  
  
下一刻，他发出野兽般的低吼，被设定好的程序操控着性器，捅入布鲁斯的最深处。  
  
大量浓稠的精液跟水枪似的，一股股有力地喷入喉咙，喷得布鲁斯全身痉挛，绝望地咽呜着，克隆人尽量探入布鲁斯深处，将其爱液射在了布鲁斯的喉间，随后强迫他吞下去，又怕布鲁斯咬断舌根，就手紧紧地掐着布鲁斯的下巴。  
  
唇边不停滴落著脏物，布鲁斯浑身抖得厉害，这种肮脏的感觉让他简直要发疯了。  
  
过于刺激的快感让布鲁斯脑海中白光阵阵，脑袋里的想法开始模糊不清，什么都已经不重要了，强烈的快感蹂躏着布鲁斯的感官。被干的嫣红的嫩穴，不断溢出乳白色的阳精和滑腻的霪液，咕叽咕叽的声音使人淫性大开，大肉棒在滑腻紧致的嫩穴里，被吸的咕嗤咕嗤作响，单听声音就知道肉穴的吸力有多强劲，又干的有多凶猛。  
  
布鲁斯的胯间水光光一片，稀疏的阴毛湿漉漉的变成了一缕一缕的。平坦的小腹上，不断有男型形状的凸起，卡尔胯下浓密的阴毛被淫水弄的湿漉漉的，粗壮的大屌在白嫩的臀间不断的撞入。  
  
胯下的巨大肉刃不断的连根没入，沉甸甸的黝黑大囊袋不断拍打着他娇嫩的股间，肉穴里被插出的淫水将两人交合处弄的湿漉漉的水光一片，卡尔胯下浓密粗硬的阴毛随着卡尔的顶送，不断刺擦着他的小卵蛋和被插到外翻的嫩红穴口。  
  
见了有人偷腥，旁观的卡克隆人便将头埋入布鲁斯的大腿之间，用牙齿开始撕咬布鲁斯的嫩肉。其它人见状，也纷纷开始舔布鲁斯的乳头、生殖器。剩下的克隆人则是手扶著自己的肉棒，马眼在布鲁斯的耳朵、鼻孔、脸颊上划著圈，把男型上的分泌物涂在了布鲁斯的脸上。  
  
布鲁斯的全身被这群人舔舐得奇痒无比，只好不停的扭动着身躯，谁知道这个样子更挑起他们的欲望。每个人都抓著布鲁斯的一个部位蹂躏著，身体的每寸地方都布上了手和嘴，身体被大字型架开，全身上下没有一处不被咬啮著、没有一片肌肤不是泛出豔红。  
  
不知是谁将布鲁斯的腿折起来，开始就着润滑强奸他的腿弯。  
  
身后的人退出去就有第二个迫不及待的将自己的再堵上他的，在前后交替的空隙中，从松弛的洞里流出了不少的粘浊的液体。里面的液体没有被弄出来过就这样又一次的加入了更多，很多根生殖器在他身边摩擦着。  
  
口中和肛门里都同时被插了两根，都张到了无法在大的地步，那人剧烈的冲刺着他已经再也动弹不得了的肛道，在旁边等待的人也分分开始先自慰了起来。  
  
那黝黑发红的巨根阳物，勃起时粗的布鲁斯一只手都握不住，散发着浓郁的雄性气息。那两颗沉甸甸的巨大卵蛋，屌皮褶皱，等会儿这里蓄满阳精后，会都射进他的身子里，可能会灌满他的，也可能会插在他喉咙里爆浆。  
  
布鲁斯紧闭着双腿扭动着，那里已经泛滥成灾。体内被注入的精液一股又一股，喷泄到他嘴里的也不知道是谁的精液。屋里的淫欲气氛已涨到了最高点。一个又一个克隆人抱起布鲁斯那丰腴的臀部往前一送，无数根男物一次次没入布鲁斯的肉穴里了。  
  
虐待还在继续，白色混沌液体宣泄在他的身上，口腔里，浮游在腥臭的淫欲海洋。布鲁斯体内早已充满了肮脏的液体，容纳不下的全都聚在入口处汩汩溢出，沿著白皙的皮肤流淌著。入口处在粗鲁的抽身动作中难以自矜，竟然更唤起喷薄而出的冲动，布鲁斯几乎要痛哭出声来。  
  
身后两个卡尔一上一下的替换着，使劲享受着这具绝妙的布鲁斯胴体，感受着他和女人的无限柔软完全不同的有力肌理和无限紧窒的内壁，在这具紧致的布鲁斯胴体身上获得了从未有过的满足感。  
  
一下子被两根粗细相当的巨物一同进入，穴口本来就流血的地方又撕得更开，两位卡尔强健的身子夹着布鲁斯雪白柔韧的汗湿胴体，如同夹心一样的造型，两根肉物在穴内胜利会师，碰了下头之后便同时开始大力鞭挞。  
  
此时布鲁斯早就疼得丧失理智，身下被撕到最开，两根灼热如火的巨棍进进出出，摩擦着敏感的肠壁，四肢百骸都感染到这份疼到极点的酥麻，脑内一片昏沉，似乎只有身下的疼感是如此清晰，不能反抗。  
  
下体硬是插着两根巨大的性器。被撑得可笑，腰一摇动胃就像翻腾一般，整个人都天旋地转。布鲁斯感觉自己的身体被撕成了碎片，每一片都穿上钢针在沙板上打磨，神经却还连在一起。巨大的入侵把身体胀得满满的，内脏疼得难受。  
  
卡尔一直拍打布鲁斯，清脆响亮的巴掌声直到那两团软肉紫得发黑高肿，宛如两个巨大的葡萄般红肿瘀青，铃口流出透明的体液。被折磨的小穴已经没有力量阻止异物的侵入了，身体随着体内分身划过，整个人随之震动。  
  
臀部红肿青紫，肉穴被撑到最大，紫黑的肉根以可怖的速度进进出出，带出更多透明的汁液和淡淡的血腥，臀尖上染着刚才倒地沾上的污液，整个胯部一塌糊涂，腰身塌陷成一个优美的弓形，腰臀之间的下坠的弧度里盛满了情热的汗珠。  
  
身下积聚了一大滩污液，红色的血丝越来越多，布鲁斯在最初发出了几声痛呼之后，渐渐在频密的操干中失去了意识，脸色发白，嘴巴大张，流出无意识的津液，被捆的双手软绵绵抵在他人的胸前，身体如同烂熟的面条一般，失去了韧性，只会随着动作摇摆。  
  
布鲁斯只能感觉到陌生的性器一次又一次撬开他的，在他的身体里疯狂的驰骋，放纵地冲撞着他，然后在被已经被干得无比湿滑的直肠里喷射出来，让那里变得更加泥泞。布鲁斯疲累的身体，被疯狂地轮奸得完全瘫软下来，任由那些肿胀的性器进出着自己的身体。  
  
因为围着布鲁斯的人实在太多，少数憋不住射进布鲁斯身体的卡尔，干脆射在了布鲁斯的脸上或胸上。


	6. 芦笋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 清洁工作是很重要的啊

布鲁斯不知道自己是什么时候昏过去的，醒来时腹部痉挛不断，他死死地咬着口枷忍耐着，但一波波的痉挛几乎摧毁了他的神智，让他压抑不住地呻吟起来。  
  
嘴里的津液满溢口腔，他却无能为力的只能含着那巨大的口塞，任口水流出口塞，拉出一条长长的银丝，一直淌到地上。银丝刚刚落地，新的口水就已经重新流了出来，即便这样的状态已经持续了很久，他还是会为这副丑陋的样子而羞耻。  
  
那疼痛越来越剧烈，好似整个肠子怕都绞了起来一样，大颗大颗的冷汗从额头上沁了出来，打湿了他略卷的黑发。手脚都虚弱得没有力量，全身的重力和姿态，全靠锁着他的铁链来支撑了。  
  
卡尔侧坐在布鲁斯的身旁，看着他唇上泛着的水漾色泽，身上布满了欢爱后留下的吻痕和残秽，分开的紧实挺翘臀瓣，红肿的穴口尚且开合收缩着，微露里面嫩红的肉壁，浊白的稠液滴淌出来，沾染上大腿……  
  
卡尔抓起他的脚抬向空中，布鲁斯身体最隐秘的部位浮现在眼前，露出因过度情交而肿痛的蜜穴。承受他壮硕的小穴伤痕累累，细细的裂纹纵横交错，干涸的血迹和凝固的白浊在白瓷般的臀瓣上分外明显。  
  
把两根手指插进那满溢着白稠黏液的隐秘柔软之地，那里被疯狂地持续蹂躏了数个时辰，现在仍是非常湿润柔软。手指在布鲁斯的肠道中灵活地转动搅弄，让黏液流出的同时，也将粘结在肠壁上的白稠团块一块块挖了出来。  
  
被手指一次次地刮擦着体内脆弱的那一点，布鲁斯双腿忍不住地又痉挛抽搐起来，破碎的呻吟压抑不住地从口中流出，分不清是痛感还是快感的叫声：“嗯——呜——呜啊——”  
  
“身体很漂亮呢。”卡尔用手指覆住布鲁斯柔软紧实的臀肉，时轻时重地揉弄起来。  
  
这种色情的玩弄显然给布鲁斯带来了极大的刺激，他的小腿甚至下意识地抽动了一下，尽管幅度并不大，却还是招来了卡尔毫不留情地大力掌掴。  
  
身体下意识的反抗和紧绷都不被允许，布鲁斯努力让自己的身体放松下来，成为主人手中最乖顺的一个玩物。  
  
臀部因为毫无留手的掌掴，逐渐烧灼起噬人的滚烫痛楚，每次被打完之后，遍布每一寸臀肉的色情揉弄更是带来尤为难堪的窘迫。  
  
刚刚被折磨过的身子想活动一下都困难，布鲁斯觉得自己所有的关节都想生了锈一般，动一下都似乎能听到哢哢的响声。  
  
滚动的喉头被紧缚的颈环扣住，仰起的颈脖被勒紧，迫使布鲁斯的动作如缚缰的野马被拽回了原位，只有雪白浑圆的臀部还高高吊在卡尔的面前。  
  
他们所在的屋子空间不小，床榻的右边是一个巨大的浴池，与浴池平行的是固定在地面的桌案，在桌案与浴池之间，是一个正在朝桌案转动的水车。  
  
倾斜的竹筒自低处取水，在高处倾斜落入倒斗之中，顺着几条粗细不一垂在桌面上的管子流出，落在地上，顺着倾斜的地面划入水沟，流淌消失。  
  
卡尔将布鲁斯从床上抱起，将他放在了台面上，双脚锁在空中的挂钩上，倾斜桌案，让布鲁斯呈一种头下脚上的模样。  
  
解开束缚了布鲁斯分身根部捆了许久的绳索，布鲁斯的玉茎被绑出一道深深的伤痕，因为一直得不到宣泄而仍旧肿胀着。卡尔轻柔地掌握住它，慢慢地揉蹭，他知道只要稍重一点儿的力道都会让这饱经凌虐的脆弱部位，产生痛不欲生的苦楚。  
  
即使他动作再轻，也带给布鲁斯莫大的痛楚，身体蜷曲颤抖着，苍白的容颜上滑下汗水，喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽，在神智迷茫中呻楚痛绝。  
  
卡尔从另一侧的抽屉中取出了一个奇怪的纤长细管，一手掐着布鲁斯的花茎，另一手牵引着吸管伸到了布鲁斯已经勃起的性器面前。  
  
布鲁斯喘息着颤抖着：“……嗯……呜……”惊恐的叫喊被口枷尽数堵在了嘴中，他虚弱反抗完全没有起到任何作用，卡尔手腕微沉，细管的一头就没入了饱满的茎头顶端。  
  
虽然涂了润滑油，管子本身的材质也算是细腻柔软，可是摩擦到细嫩的内道还是给他带来撕裂的疼痛。颊侧的发丝已经被汗水浸透，胡乱地贴黏在脸颊上，断续的抗拒染上了罕见的软弱，从未想象过的窘迫在他身上发挥出了数倍的作用。  
  
“不……卡……呜——”  
  
布鲁斯极力隐忍着自己的痛呼，但是这种从内部被剖开的陌生感觉让他很难坦然面对。大敞的双腿现出明显的紧绷，卡尔看了一眼浑身僵硬的布鲁斯：“放松，”他轻拍布鲁斯僵硬的身躯，“我不会伤害你的。”  
  
卡尔一边用极稳的力度缓慢将细管插入，一面观察着布鲁斯的反应：“如果不做好清洁，接下来你会很难过的。”  
  
异物一点点慢慢没入依旧硬挺的下身，布鲁斯心里说不出的羞耻和恐惧。  
  
最弱的皮肤，被擦动着，那种痛苦和以前完全不一样。随着管子的每一点进入，布鲁斯都觉得自己要坏掉。  
  
刺痛像燃烧一样，在酸甜和刺痒当中，犹如电击一样的发麻感觉从肉茎内部传了出来，如同海浪一样冲动般席卷了全身。身体感觉到那分明的异物感，每一次行进都带来一阵剖裂的疼痛，一阵比一阵更强烈，终于眼前的画面开始模糊。  
  
卡尔抬手抓握住布鲁斯脑后的长发，施力迫使对方仰起汗湿的脸颊：“只是这样就受不了了吗？这种长度插进去，是能够直接捅到人的膀胱里的。”卡尔漫不经心的声音一字一句地灌入布鲁斯的耳中，将这种令人浑身发冷的残忍举动愈发加剧。  
  
两个人的视线相交，卡尔慢慢勾起一个玩味的笑，在布鲁斯耳边低声道：“等到把膀胱捅开之后，我就能看到你失禁的样子了。”  
  
布鲁斯已经无暇顾忌卡尔会有什幺反应，他只知道自己已经无法承受这种对待，闷声的低哼从紧咬的牙关泄出：“不……嗯、哼……唔……嗯……不……”  
  
塑胶管已经抵进了小腹里的膀胱壁，似乎是察觉到手上的管子进入有了一些障碍，卡尔将纤细的导尿管从铃口插入微微推入颤抖著的花茎，命令布鲁斯做出排尿的动作：“不要？那我们换种方式”。  
  
他一边说，一边用与说话语气完全不同的残忍手法，将那个长度可怕的细管狠狠地一插，直接捅入膀胱。  
  
“嗬、嗬唔……哈……”  
  
掌下紧绷的躯体以近乎痉挛的状态僵硬了近一分钟，只是刚刚进入而已，布鲁斯就已经被刺激到痉挛失声的地步。  
  
没入的顶端生出一个细小的分叉来，正正卡在了膀胱括约肌的部位，仍然沉没在刺激中的布鲁斯只对这个分叉的动作生出些微弱的反应，腿根处微微痉挛了一阵之后，就重新沉寂了下来。  
  
他的身体还没有消化完那些过于强烈的快感，尿液顺著细细的导尿管慢慢流著，卡尔随意的抬起布鲁斯的下身目测了一下管子进入的长度，才满意的收手，毫不在意这个动作让布鲁斯疼得倒抽一口凉气。  
  
捏了捏布鲁斯含著塑胶管的肉茎，察觉到布鲁斯的颤抖，随手挑了挑管子跟肉茎的接缝处，好整以暇地看着面前这个被诡异的快感完全淹没的人。  
  
卡尔把管道的末端套到漏斗下端的一个正在流水的管道上去，冰凉的液体顺着管道灌入布鲁斯的体内，打在弹性极好的膀胱壁上，让他打了一个哆嗦，玉茎的口下意识的闭合，包紧了那个冰冷的导管。  
  
“啊啊……”布鲁斯痛苦的呻吟，忍受着水柱冲刷体内，平坦的小腹逐渐垄起，呕吐感和腹部一阵绞痛同时冲击着他，令他翻起白眼，无力的缩起身体。  
  
听见布鲁斯呻吟的卡尔一边观察他腹部，一边像是玩闹的小孩子一样左一下右一下的掐着手上的输水管，让水流像是忽快忽慢的打在内壁上。布鲁斯则是随着卡尔的动作，不停的抽搐呜咽出声，眼底渐渐湿润。  
  
鸡皮疙瘩一样的快感如同波纹一样地蔓延，迅速席卷了全身，布鲁斯能够感觉到水流急打在尿泡壁上，每次导管转动，都引起一阵无与伦比的刺激。根本没有办法忍耐那种激烈的快感，呻吟和喊叫都没能力克制了。  
  
这种痛苦是无法被适应的，随着时间的累积，痛楚只会叠加，并不能被麻痹。  
  
液体带来了冰凉的寒意，但当膀胱越来越被那液体所充满，痛苦的压迫感开始越来越严重时，布鲁斯觉得身上渐渐出了一层冷汗。  
  
“好孩子！”卡尔低声的说道，只是布鲁斯此时根本听不进去他的话。饱涨感让布鲁斯拼命挣扎，想要排泄的迫切感，和不断进来水流的刺激感在他体内形成两种力量，剧烈的疼痛让他的思维一片空洞。  
  
被欺骗的大脑逐渐有了尿意，饱胀的腹部催动急迫的排泄欲望，却得不到满足。高高鼓起的腹部传来的憋胀感带给布鲁斯强烈的折磨，膀胱已经完全超负荷了，从现在开始的每一秒钟，对布鲁斯来说都是比死还可怕的刑罚。  
  
布鲁斯忍不住发出了呻吟，卡尔断开两个管子的链接，在插入花茎的管子打了个结，确保不会有液体溢出后，探手到布鲁斯身下的圆滚。  
  
布鲁斯的涨意根本就鳖不住了，几次尿都冲到了铃口，却被无情地阻挡回来。液体反打到尿泡壁上，使得蜜穴都受牵连地来回开合。液体不气馁地来回持续冲击着，好象可以把结口冲开似的。  
  
来回冲击的液体激得布鲁斯两眼翻白无法主动呼吸，但是冲击又会给他缓解一口气的时间。卡尔看看他肛口，拿起另一只更为粗大的管道，在布鲁斯肛口周围比划了一下，然后猛然刺入刺入，快若闪电。  
  
“这才刚开始呢，舒服的在后头。”卡尔一手托着布鲁斯的腰部，另一只手则是不紧不慢的拍打着布鲁斯雪白的双丘。一开始进的少，布鲁斯咬着牙，还能承受住，可随着时间的流逝，那水流就源源不断的往禁忌的身体深处流去。  
  
布鲁斯的身子因过多的水流量而上下晃动着，嘴里呻吟着破碎的声音，肚子也渐渐的鼓了起来。灌肠的水流过半，布鲁斯就有些受不了了，嘴里呜咽的有着细细的哭声，可就是不敢求饶，臀部晃动也剧烈了起来。  
  
“啊………啊，呜呜………”  
  
前后的水流交织在内壁上，布鲁斯下意识地想要逃走，固定住了身子却根本无法逃脱。洞悉了布鲁斯意图的卡尔一巴掌狠狠地拍打在了布鲁斯凸起的小腹，只一下，就把布鲁斯吓的不敢动弹了。  
  
布鲁斯的屁股一拱一收一夹，象一只可怜蠕动的白虫，嘴中无意义地发出单音节。卡尔轻轻地拍打着布鲁斯的双丘，看着菊蜜穴的蠕动，笑的欢畅。  
  
卡尔的手没有再离开布鲁斯，一直在腰部徘徊，直到布鲁斯的腰消失，取而代之的那一段球状滚圆，可见肌肤下青色血管。不过顷刻间，布鲁斯的肚子就迅速高高隆起，如怀孕妇人，声音也连续不上了。  
  
卡尔觉得差不多也算是灌完了，手指顺着布鲁斯的腹部慢慢挪移，明明知道对方因为膀胱灌入的液体而痛苦不堪，却非要残忍地将那些痛楚放大延长。  
  
圆润可爱的肚脐成为重点关注的对象，卡尔甚至用指尖按进那个被涨得微微外翻的小洞中细细研磨，换来一声又一声的痛苦喘息。责罚漫长到令人绝望，等到卡尔终于满意松手时，布鲁斯凸起的腹部已经布满了水泽。  
  
肠子和膀胱里的水挤压着包括胃在内的所有内脏，让布鲁斯有些想吐，可嘴被堵着，胃里的东西涌到喉间又被堵了回去。布鲁斯虚弱的呼吸着，排泄感几乎要将他给逼疯，布鲁斯祈求赶紧让自己泄出来，现在整个肚子都在刺痛，每个毛孔都叫嚣着要排泄。  
  
卡尔用手或轻或重的按压布鲁斯的小腹，那种想排泄的痛感疯了般折磨着布鲁斯，布鲁斯身上开始渗出细细的汗珠，身体也因为强烈的不适微微颤抖。  
  
他能够感觉自己的腹中一阵翻江倒海疼痛，浓浓的便意袭来，却被一个巨大的物体截住了去路，在体内翻滚激荡着：“很想拉尿出来，对吗？”  
  
“……唔嗯……”布鲁斯下意识的点着头，汗液不断的滴落地面上，“啊呜呜——”  
  
卡尔挑眉笑了一声，伸手将布鲁斯耳边散落的发丝顺到耳后，在对方抬起眼睛看向自己之后，又露出了一个足以令人心动的微笑：“既然这么不舒服，那就排出来好了。”卡尔微微一笑，口中所说却足以让人绝望，“不过，你要自己来。”  
  
说着卡尔则调转方向，他解开了布鲁斯吊在空中的双脚，像是给小孩子把尿一般，让布鲁斯呈一种敞门大坐的姿势坐在他的腿上，托起了布鲁斯的后背，强迫他坐了起来。  
  
他的动作把事态推往了更令人恐惧的方向——布鲁斯的性器顶端，此刻正精准的朝向他自己。而罪魁祸首面带笑意，语气轻缓地宣判了最终的刑令：“那么，别尿的太快啊。”  
  
布鲁斯眼睁睁地看着卡尔伸手捏住管道的尾端，将那个长管从娇嫩的尿道中拉出。慢慢从他茎头处显露出的并不是圆润的管道，而是因为逆行竖起的一个又一个，艰难吐出的凸出软刺。  
  
那个可怕的刑具在卡尔的手下时轻时重，或加快速度引发布鲁斯一阵急促的喘息和隐忍的闷哼，又或者无限放慢，让受刑者能够完全体会到刑具从性器中一寸寸挪移的诡异感觉。  
  
等到卡尔玩够了后，他含舔着布鲁斯的耳垂，看着腿根之处的肌肉时收时放，带起两道深深的腿沟、时隐时现：“准备好了吗？”  
  
布鲁斯骤然只觉一股湿热气息舔上那敏感的耳後，浑身一个激灵，一股憋不住的尿意上涌，细细的水流从尿道口滴答落下，随即越落越快，当膀胱括约肌的阻碍被完全打开之后，内里汹涌的液体以完全无法阻止的冲势喷涌出来。  
  
大量被体温暖热的液体从性器顶端泄出，一开始还只是断断续续的几股，很快就集蓄成一束憋胀已久的水流。腹内灌入的汤水屈辱喷发出来，以令人绝望的力度从娇嫩的尿道中喷出，直直打在了布鲁斯脸上。  
  
一贯紧绷的面容被从他自己体内尿出的大股液体打湿，温热的水珠顺着精致的眉骨和高挺的鼻梁缓缓滴落，被自己淫乱的尿液打湿弄脏时，脸上惊愕又羞愧的神色让人看了简直想把他按在身下狠狠侵犯——  
  
——想把这个人弄得更脏，让他哭着吞下自己污浊的精液，全身上下都沾满淫乱的气息，再也洗不干净。  
  
卡尔感受着飞溅到他脸颊上的水流，在对方白皙的后颈处，毫无怜惜地狠狠咬了下去：“真是是美丽啊。”卡尔的手按住布鲁斯胀痛的小腹，慢慢的挤压捏按，那种无以名状的痛苦几乎让布鲁斯差一点就失去理智，“现在，轮到这里了。”  
  
他的手来回抚摩着凸起肚皮上来回滚动的青色血管，带着一丝癫狂：“排出来吧。我会看着的！”  
  
他指尖抚摸起臀瓣，最后在穴口停住了。  
  
身体内承了很久的液体终于找到了出口，从括约肌的间隙里象小便地喷射出液体，不间歇地深颜色的液体向四周飞散，被开水软化了的象樱桃小口一样地凸起，在卡尔眼前不断地排泻着，更是连块状茶褐色的污物也一起被吐出。  
  
“……呜……呃……啊……”疼痛和快感同时袭击着性器官，眼前变白的快感包围着布鲁斯的全身，从勉强睁开的眼睛里落下眼泪，饱涨感逐渐退去，随之而来的是难以言及的快感。  
  
布鲁斯几乎是不受控制的当着卡尔的面把所有东西都排了出来，在卡尔的视奸之下，绯红色染上了布鲁斯的脸。


	7. 苹果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鞭挞所带来的快感

卡尔看着布鲁斯因为喘息凸显出迷人的曲线，他的身体上布满淫荡得痕迹，才经过这么一段时间的逗弄，已经象夏天的花一样完全开放，散发出淡淡淫糜之气。  
  
“你不用害怕，这个鞭子听起来很响，最初打在身上也会很疼，不过打着打着也就习惯了。人的感官是非常奇妙的，疼痛与愉悦的感觉是两条渐进线，当它们强到某一定的程度，就会变的难以分辨。痛苦成了快乐，快乐成了痛苦……”卡尔贪婪地看了一眼布鲁斯，脸上的表情变的更加热烈。  
  
满意地抚摸了一下布鲁斯那翘起的物件，卡尔轻笑了一声：“接下来，你会一直有强烈地想要射的欲望，但你射不出来。”  
  
卡尔的话时快时慢，带着说不清的诱惑之意。他的手指从布鲁斯的下巴滑下，最後在即将碰到花苞时停下，转身拿起一旁已经准备好的皮鞭。足足三分锺，一点动静都没有，就在布鲁斯感觉自己因为过度地想象而导致冷汗流下时，突然，卡尔挥出了第一鞭。  
  
第一鞭打在了布鲁斯左胸的红樱上，本来布鲁斯的乳头的红肿就一直没有消过，敏感得经受不起最小的刺激。这种浸过特别的鞭子抽上身体，先是尖锐得直刺到灵魂深处的剧痛，然後是像火烧一样逐渐渗入进整片肌肤，让整个身体都像是要燃烧起来。  
  
又是一鞭抽在他右胸上，带出一道鲜明的红痕，布鲁斯已经痛得冷汗直冒，眼前发黑，双手拼命扯动着紧锁着它们的锁链，却根本挣脱不了。  
  
卡尔的抽打完全是无规律的，他会突然停下，几分钟后又抽出下一鞭。这种停顿，却让布鲁斯无法控制地去想，下一鞭什麽时候会从哪里过来，是轻微的，还是激烈的？  
  
视线被剥夺，身体被捆绑，在这种情况下，其他的感官都会变得异常敏锐，无论是听觉，还是触觉。布鲁斯能够清晰地听到鞭打响声，有时又悄无声息，他的节奏把控的很好，时快时慢，时轻时缓。  
  
如此反复无常的节奏，让布鲁斯完全没有办法给自己坐下心理提防。在毛细穴孔全张的状况下，之後的每一鞭都要比没有想法地承受要有用好几倍。  
  
不会给与直接的刺激，但这种在全身麻痹疼痛的状况下的小剧痛，就好像是瘙痒一般。喘息与呻吟不知何时被取代，他含着口枷无声的仰头，嗓子里却什麽声音都发不出来。  
  
“啊啊……呜……啊……嗯……”喘息声立即变得沈重，卡尔没有再说话，整个房间静得只有鞭子的挥起落下，以及皮鞭击打在皮肤上的声响。  
  
也就在这时，卡尔的鞭子突然转移到了下部：“呜啊──”  
  
那是极有力量的一鞭，与其说是被鞭子打中，不如说是被鞭把狠狠抽了一下，痛得布鲁斯咬牙切齿地痛呼。  
  
接下来的一鞭，猝不及防地抽在了他两腿中央。这种疼痛再也忍受不了，布鲁斯惨叫起来，这一叫就再也控制不住，每一鞭落到分身上的时候，烧灼一样的疼痛让他不断地发出痛苦到极点的哀叫声：“啊啊啊──”  
  
卡尔似笑非笑地轻哼一声，高扬起手，鞭子准确地落在分身的根部，接二连三，直到抽遍整个硬挺！受到如此强烈的痛感刺激，布鲁斯呜咽不止，但又无可奈何，肿胀的欲望被卡尔强行的压制下去，崩泄的只有眼泪与理智。  
  
“怎么样？”卡尔看着布鲁斯被蹂躏的不堪入目的男物，“疼吗？或者是连疼都感觉不到了？”又是一鞭，不止一鞭，劈头盖脸打在布鲁斯的重要部位，像是发泄般，将那里抽打的血肉模糊。  
  
每一鞭落到分身上的时候，烧灼一样的疼痛让他不断地发出痛苦到极点的哀叫声。不出片刻，分身上就布满了血红的鞭痕，胸前的美丽的乳樱在发烫，分身坚挺得快要爆炸，所有的伤痕不仅在疼痛，还在燃烧。  
  
啪地又是两鞭，白皙的臀瓣肌肤上立刻浮现出两道红印，醒目地交叉在一起，卡尔挥舞的手势很快，皮鞭在布鲁斯下身不断发出啪啪地清脆响声。布鲁斯浑身抽搐般颤动着，想要合拢双腿，却怎麽都办不到，火辣辣的疼痛炽烤着他的身体。  
  
布鲁斯的下腹早已被鞭打得布满红痕，紫色伤痕交错，他能听到他自己凄惨的叫声，但是到了后来逐渐变成了夹杂着欢愉的呻吟，无论怎么努力也控制不住身体的晃动。  
  
卡尔的鞭子抽打在布鲁斯的两腿之间的上部，使得鞭梢刷过整个生殖器区域以及睾丸後部的性敏感区，器肿胀到呈现可怕的紫红色，好像随时都会爆炸一样。  
  
这种疼痛病不是钻心的，而是扩散性的，击中的部分很小，却使得整个区域一起麻痛，布鲁斯浑身泛著粉红，想要努力并拢腿，那种酥麻中带有疼痛的刺激，是他连想都没有想到过的。  
  
“可不要享受过头了。”卡尔边说著鞭打开始後的第一句话，边把布鲁斯已经开始逐渐麻痹的双手解放，并拉扯着他到了房间一边的墙上，将他的双手吊在墙上，露出整个完美的背部，双腿站直，随後，拉开一点距离，开始更像样的鞭打。  
  
因为几乎全身上下在之前的鞭打中已经被抽了个遍，因此，现在无论是在什麽位置上叠加，那加倍地疼痛都令布鲁斯在卡尔抽下每一鞭後大叫一声。  
  
卡尔的鞭子总是从他身体歪倒的方向打过来，但随之他的身体又会歪向另一边，挨上另一鞭子。  
  
终於，卡尔停手了，忽然寂静的房间里，是他略显粗重的喘息，腰带则咚地甩丢在地上。 卡尔的双手代替腰带鞭子，抚摸着红肿的臀瓣，“没有打破皮，身上是不会留下疤痕的。”  
  
卡尔从他背後伸过手来，毫不留情地用力揉捏着布鲁斯左胸的挺立肿涨的樱乳，另一身在他的腿间摸索着，握到了他的坚挺的分身後，上下地套弄起来。  
  
“啊……啊啊……”布鲁斯神志模糊地叫了起来，沙哑的叫声满是媚惑。  
  
苍白皮肤呈现出绯红色的色泽，闭着眼睛可以清淅地感觉到心跳如鼓，甚至于每一条血管也好象要随着心脏跳动起来。气息变得异常地灼热，忍不住轻轻地张开嘴帮助喘息，噪子里溢出陌生的声音，象是在呻吟，更象在娇呼。  
  
卡尔的呼吸也变得急促，目光落在已呈粉红色半张的幽穴上，那里随着布鲁斯的喘息也是一张一合，象一张小嘴在轻轻地抿动，勾引别的人的热吻。没想到他竟然会有快感，卡尔忍不住笑起来，嘲讽地说出：“没想到你这么贱，要别人虐你才开心。”  
  
布鲁斯敏感的身体对卡尔的动作产生反应，热流随着他的指尖在下腹盘旋，聚集，直至最终全部涌向那欲望的尖端，欲望却被无情地被卡尔锁住，得不到发泄，越积越多，无处倾泄。  
  
处于欲望冲击波下的布鲁斯根本没有注意到卡尔的动作，双眼迷蒙地流泄出情欲的光泽：“真美……”卡尔在布鲁斯的耳边说，他的呼吸变得急促而燥热，吹在布鲁斯的脖颈处，布鲁斯忍不住发抖。  
  
被挑起情欲而无法发泄的身体，无力地倚在卡尔身上，无法闭合的唇发出了淫靡不堪的声音。布鲁斯暗暗痛恨自己竟然会变这样荒淫无耻，可是身体自然的反应根本无法控制，不管布鲁斯多么的克制自己的欲望，身体本身却在渴望着眼前的人。


	8. 黄瓜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是时候品尝新的东西啦

柔软的大床上，浑身赤裸的布鲁斯呈大字型躺在那里，他的下身如荡妇一样大开着，淫穴正吐出诱人的蜜液。他的皮肤上仍沾着卡尔留下的脏污痕迹，疼痛已不足以形容他的感受，被来回戳刺的部位淌出属於他人的液体，和因撕裂伤而渗流出的血痕。  
  
将布鲁斯从半昏迷的状态下苏醒唤醒的，是卡尔粗鲁的动作。  
  
他抓着布鲁斯的头发，凝视着正抬头看着他的布鲁斯，看着他眼睛里，连他自己都没有意识到的乞求之意： “那么，接下来要让你学会吃饭啦！”  
  
卡尔得意的笑着，把布鲁斯脖子的铁链往自己的方向扯了扯，强迫布鲁斯趴在他的两腿之间。  
  
布鲁斯的脸正对着卡尔的性器，威武雄壮的性器挺在脸上，粗度已经异于常人，长度更是让布鲁斯不由得心生崇敬。虽然早已看过卡尔的凶器，但是这么近的距离，却让他产生了完全不同的感觉。在阳光下显得更加巨大。  
  
取下口枷，卡尔看着布鲁斯因为长时间撑大而麻木的嘴唇，伸手在揉了揉布鲁斯的耳朵，甜腻腻的说道：“吃些东西吧，好几天没吃东西，该饿了吧？”  
  
卡尔乌黑的糊状物涂在了他的巨大上，伸手扶正了他的性器，拉着布鲁斯的头发强迫他张嘴。强有力的大手捏住布鲁斯上下齿间的空隙，一个用力捏开了布鲁斯的嘴，然后把自己的硕大涨紫的分身触到布鲁斯的唇边，笑着对布鲁斯说:“快尝尝吧，你会喜欢的。”  
  
鹅蛋大的性器抵着布鲁斯的嘴唇，那早已血脉贲涨的巨物离他那么近，甚至都可以感觉到上边布满着的血管。  
  
看着近在咫尺的丑陋，布鲁斯满嘴苦涩，但是毫无办法。如果再不吃东西，他真的支撑不了多久了。他不在乎死亡，死亡对他来说从来都是解脱，可是，他现在还不能死……  
  
布鲁斯难堪地凑过去，慢慢地把卡尔的巨大吞进嘴里。  
  
还没进到一半布鲁斯就已经感觉喉咙深处被猛顶一下，一股想呕吐的感觉从胃底涌上来，东西没有什么味道，只是和男性下体特有的腥气混合在一起，让他几乎作呕。  
  
布鲁斯忍着含住性器，舌头在里面转着圈摩擦着，吮吸着，小心地把糊糊给吮了下来。  
  
“啊……你的嘴巴也是人间极品啊，吃吧。”卡尔缓缓把性器推到布鲁斯柔软的舌头上，“含进去，能含多深含多深。然后，动动你的舌头，舔遍了！”卡尔火热巨大的勃起性器早已经青筋冒露，从浓密的黑色毛丛里面目狰狞地挺起来。  
  
卡尔用力地把巨大推入了布鲁斯的喉咙，布鲁斯迫于无奈地接受了塞满自己一嘴的异物，脸颊也鼓了起来，险些被推到喉间的性器实在过于巨大，而且像有自己的生命一般在嘴里勃勃跳动着，他几乎想立刻冲出去狂吐。  
  
那布满青筋，狰狞无比的性器就在布鲁斯的面前，鼻腔里满是卡尔下身浓浓的体味和精液的腥臭，逼得布鲁斯几乎窒息。他麻木地听从了卡尔的命令，开始用唇舌吸吮舔弄眼前的庞然巨物。  
  
挺立得跟燃烧的铁柱般的性器捅进布鲁斯喉咙的同时，卡尔抓住布鲁斯的头强行地让他做前后的运动，让他被自己巨大的肉根挤开的口腔和舌头摩擦着自己雄壮的肉柱：“如果你敢咬，我就操死你！”  
  
卡尔开始斯条慢理地享受新游戏：“用舌头，使劲舔和吸，舌头要再主动点。”性器塞满口腔，布鲁斯费力地喘息着，身子因屈辱而不住地颤抖，他只得小心的去含住那根巨大的凶器，上下套弄着，用唇舌小心地舔吮着。  
  
过于粗大的性器把布鲁斯的嘴巴撑成个O形，湿红的嘴唇紧紧包裹住紫黑的柱身，没有一丝缝隙。  
  
咸腥的大性器强烈摩擦着敏感的上颚，鼻子上被卡尔浓密的阴毛扎的难受。  
  
卡尔专注的欣赏着布鲁斯泛红的眼角，失焦的双眸，还有在自己的黑色丛林中时隐时现的柔嫩薄唇，心中施虐的兽欲翻腾。  
  
于是他伸手抓住了布鲁斯额前的头发，捏住布鲁斯的头将其固定在了胯下。下颔被捏著，也无法闭合，布鲁斯的嘴张到了一种诡异的大小，嘴角也因为巨物而被撕裂了，扯着红肿的脸肌格外的疼痛。  
  
那脆弱的管道摩擦著男器的顶端，带来阵阵触电般的快感。在感受了布鲁斯哽噎不止的食道，卡尔停顿了一下，便开始了抽插：“你上下的两个口，都消魂让人得想一直进入，直到把它插烂为止！”  
  
不知是因为呼吸困难，还是因为羞耻，布鲁斯涨红了脸，卡尔浓密的阴毛不停的对著布鲁斯的鼻子冲撞，他的嘴被卡尔粗大的性器撑地满满的。  
  
在口中进出的硬物越来越灼热庞大，细嫩的嘴角已经因为长时间的摩擦有些破损，每当银亮的液体控制不住溢出口腔时就会感觉到火辣辣的刺痛。  
  
卡尔眼神发暗，干得越来越大力，完全把布鲁斯的嘴巴当肏。布鲁斯被撞得泪花四溅，呜呜地拼命挣扎，只觉得大性器越捅越深，越捅越用力。  
  
窒息恶心恐惧感全部袭来，布鲁斯抖得像是脱水的白鱼，五官痛苦地扭曲。  
  
卡尔毫无怜惜地啪啪肏他，布鲁斯觉得自己的喉咙已经被捅穿了，唇外却还有一段没有插进去，发觉在嘴里的东西越来越大，甚至都可以感受到霍霍跳动的筋络。  
  
感受到布鲁斯喉咙的涌动，卡尔却毫不留恋的将自己的性器抽了出来。他将糊糊再次涂满了自己的分身，命令道：“舔！”  
  
卡尔的命令让布鲁斯羞辱得几乎要去死，但是他唯一能做的只有听从，无条件地服从，用自己的舌头和口腔尽力去服侍卡尔的性器：“舔下面，张大点嘴，把两个蛋都给我含进去！”  
  
布鲁斯俯在卡尔两腿之间，上上下下地舔弄着那巨大的性器，大张的嘴不一会就麻木了，唾液从嘴里不受控制地流出来，淌到卡尔胯间丰茂的黑色阴毛上，鼻腔里也全是卡尔下身的味道，粗硬的阴毛不断地刮着他的脸，留下细小的伤痕，火辣辣地微痛。  
  
“对，就是这样，含进去用舌头滚滚，在嘴里滚着。”卡尔用手轻轻抚过布鲁斯的臀间，灵活的手指爱抚着颤抖的臀肉，“这是你最喜欢吃的东西吧？你看，连这个地方都好像很想要似的。”  
  
卡尔看着布鲁斯以不堪入目的姿势伏趴在自己面前，被蹂躏到青紫的臀部高高翘起，之前被灌到狭道深处的乳白体液，正从红肿蜜穴中潺潺流出，蜿蜒在雪白的大腿和微微摆动的腰腹。  
  
将布鲁斯黑紫的性器顶到布鲁斯嘴边，硕大圆润的龟头来回在布鲁斯的嘴边反复摩蹭着，渐渐勾勒出布鲁斯的唇形：“现在，把东西含进去，乖乖的含住了。”  
  
听见命令，布鲁斯下意识的张开了红润娇艳的双唇，用柔软湿热的小嘴含进卡尔混杂着精液和糊糊的性器，伸出舌头舔吸着。  
  
从最开始的慢慢舔吸吮前端，嫩红的双唇渐渐张大努力吞入更多，用唇齿间分泌的津液滋润含入的异物，整个过程中，这可怕的柱状物似乎在不断胀大：“用舌头的侧边慢慢地舔，要舔出声音来，好像舔棒冰一样。”  
  
柔软的舌尖在上面不停地打转，布鲁斯的口中被卡尔庞大的性器塞得满满的，只能小幅度地吮吸，扁疣划过舌面的触感，简直糟糕到无可言喻。  
  
而卡尔很快地在他口中抽插起来，按着布鲁斯的头将性器不断地往他的喉咙里顶，软嫩狭窄的喉道将性器紧紧包裹着，其触感不输于布鲁斯那骚浪贪婪的小穴，让卡尔不禁发出舒爽的抽气声。  
  
卡尔一味往里插的动作让布鲁斯苦不堪言，过长的性器戳到的喉咙的最深处，带给他一阵反胃的感觉，可被卡尔大力地戳弄着，只能发出干呕，布鲁斯的眼眶中很快积聚了晶莹的泪水，温热的眼泪从眼角里溢出，很快将床单打湿，他只能努力用舌头刺激着卡尔的性器，小嘴也更加卖力的吸着性器，希望能快一点这场对他而言的折磨。  
  
毫无抵抗力而大开的双唇中央，男性的前端犹如探曩取物般深入，擦碰到敏感的舌根后，稍做停顿，这时，假如舌头没有乖巧地迎合侧舔，刚猛的性器就会惩罚性地往前一挺，进到令人难受的喉咙深处。  
  
满含着卡尔体味的嘴让布鲁斯发出轻微的鸣咽，模糊的娇喘从布鲁斯被堵住的口里不断逸出，连续几次狠狠地撞击了喉咙，彷佛不堪折磨似的，布鲁斯的眼睛开始氤氲湿气，偶尔抬眸，令人心神皆颤的波光粼粼。  
  
疼痛交织着情欲，形成一种怪异的、无法形容的快感，他不由自主地抻直脖子喘息，无法吞咽的唾液沿着下巴不停地流下：“呜……呼呜……”  
  
布鲁斯含着硕大性器的唇，不但要努力沿着勃动的性器上下滑动，就连舌头也要在口腔被塞满的情况下缓缓移动，舔摩抵在舌根处的巨物。  
  
威胁性的调教之下，性器穿插口腔的动作，和舌头主动的蠕动，渐渐契合。  
  
仅仅吞入一半，布鲁斯就觉得口腔完全被塞满了。感觉到吞入的动作停止，一直在懒洋洋享受的卡尔，竟然还无情地命令，“别偷懒，要含到根部。”  
  
卡尔一边露出玩味的笑容，放肆地观赏布鲁斯含着自己的玩意儿，牙关打到最开，被塞满的口腔两边高高鼓起，银丝般延着无法闭合的嘴角缓缓淌下的津液，让布鲁斯充满阳光味的男性脸庞，变得性感而充满了淫欲的味道。  
  
这样情色的画面，任何功能正常的男人看上一秒，都会变得更加亢奋：“嘴巴再张大一点，含到喉咙，知道吗？”卡尔伸出手，原本抓住黑发的手掌，改而为覆住布鲁斯的后脑勺，用柔和但不容拒绝的力道往自己下体按压。  
  
感受着男物被温热柔软的口腔包裹的舒适，卡尔的呼吸也逐渐燃出热气，漫不经心的表情，转为沈浸在快乐中的专注。下体亢奋的快感越来越明显，他加快动作，手抓着布鲁斯的头发，带动头部前后移动，缓缓做着插入、抽出、插入的动作。  
  
卡尔控制着布鲁斯口腔的动作，滋咕滋咕的声音让人听了脸红心跳，本来就硕大无比的性器进一步地变大了，深深插入的时候布鲁斯可以感觉到上面的血管在搏动。  
  
前端略微窒碍了下，但在布鲁斯咽喉肌肉的运动下滑落了进去。那团硕大的肉块因为被口腔中舒适的湿润与温暖所刺激而变得更加肿胀与坚硬，撑开了他的整个咽喉，引起强烈的欲呕感。  
  
好大，实在是太大了，无论他怎样努力也无法将对方吞到根部。熟悉而恐惧的窒息感和压迫感让布鲁斯有些手足无措，只依靠喉间条件反射的呕吐感挤压着深入的顶端。  
  
强制性的动作蕴含着毋庸置疑的权威，布鲁斯只觉得喉咙被勃起的性器插到最深处，彷佛要被顶穿了，这让布鲁斯不由自主的轻摇着头，根本无法合拢的口腔只是机械地张合着，发出一阵含混的鸣咽。  
  
“啊……”卡尔发出愉悦的叹息，充分感觉着包围自己的温软与湿热，那里面柔和与紧绷感并存，令他深入其中的欲望感到舒适至极，猛然挺动腰杆，将肉根重重地送入布鲁斯喉咙深处，并深深地抽动着。  
  
卡尔甚至能看到他的顶端将布鲁斯白皙的脖子上顶起了一个隐约的形状，顶端从布鲁斯的脖子落入咽喉的位置，又慢慢的后退消失，白皙的颈部因为巨棒的抽插怪异的移动着，卡尔甚至能够隐约看到自己粗壮的血管也浮现在上面。  
  
这让他迫不及待地隔著抽动的颈部掐上去，感受着脖子上鼓起了的异物。  
  
到最後，布鲁斯的脖子上已满布青紫的手印。  
  
而卡尔似乎并不满足于此，他继续用力的压着布鲁斯头，想让他更多的吞下性器。  
  
在卡尔的压迫下，布鲁斯被迫将嘴用力张大，以尽可能的容下卡尔的巨大，然后像吞咽食物一般让卡尔的宝贝慢慢的插进了自己的食道。  
  
性器在扩张成圆形的上下两片红唇中，借助唾液的润滑做着活塞式运动。卡尔的动作很粗暴，扯着布鲁斯的头发，使他仰起头，下巴与脖颈拉成一条直线，狠狠的向下撞击着柔软的口腔，每一下都捣进喉咙深处。  
  
卡尔的粗长直直的捅入喉咙，布鲁斯甚至能够感受到他喉咙中摩擦的痛楚。因为尺寸太夸张，以及猛烈抽插，卡尔每一次都快插到喉咙深处，顶的布鲁斯生疼，刺激的眼泪都快掉出来。  
  
与之应和的，是一种奇怪的惹人脸红的黏答答的舔吸声。  
  
那团硕大的肉块因为被口腔中舒适的湿润与温暖所刺激而变得更加肿胀与坚硬，撑开了他的整个咽喉，引起强烈的欲呕感。  
  
下颌的肌肉又酸又疼，嘴巴根本合不上了，唾液从嘴角流出来，浸润着粗大的性器，给上面涂了一层淫糜的光泽，更多的唾液滴落在卡尔胯间的黑毛上，像是草丛上的颗颗露珠，但里面的情色意味不言而明。  
  
“再舔深一点，哦！”卡尔发出满意的呻吟，死死按住布鲁斯的头，享受着他口唇和咽喉痉挛般的翻搅和艰难的吞吐。  
  
后脑勺被卡尔的五指牢牢扣着，沾满唾液的凶猛性器在口腔中激烈进出。快要滴血般的红唇被撑开到了极限，紧窒地箍住卡尔进出的硬挺，布鲁斯的呼吸都变得困难，瘫软的身体没有一丝力气，像个器物一样被操弄着。  
  
宛如强奸双唇的反复抽插，布满细小神精末梢的牙床和舌根近似于灼伤的痛楚。而卡尔那粗大的分身已经被布鲁斯吞吃到了根部，柔软的喉头一颤一颤地挤压硬物顶端催促着卡尔发泄。  
  
卡尔满意地看着那红润的双唇卖力地吞吐着自己的分身，俊美的面颊也因为性器的出入而鼓了起来，他的眸中氤氲陶醉的迷离，脸颊有些变形，却更加色情。  
  
喉咙深处有着带血腥味似的灼痛，却仍然不遗余力地吞着侵犯自己的性器，摩擦带来快感和痛苦不相上下，在屏蔽词语的情动后却两两相加，鼻尖闻着属于卡尔的气味，被卡尔的巨物狠狠侵犯双唇，感觉屈辱的同时，布鲁斯却不得不承认自己的下体也在发热。  
  
布鲁斯呈一个仰起头正好头和脖子平角的位置，让口部和喉咙直线链接，双手紧扣著他颌骨，一下扎进布鲁斯的咽喉里，享受着敏感的性器插在布鲁斯咽喉处，被狭窄的食道口包围住的销魂感觉。  
  
充分感觉着包围自己的温软与湿热，那里面柔和与紧绷感并存，令他深入其中的欲望感到舒适至极，猛然挺动腰杆，将肉根重重地送入布鲁斯喉咙深处，并深深地抽动着。  
  
发酸的牙关麻痹到失去感觉，呼吸也变得愈发困难，房间里卡尔如同野兽般的吼叫声此起彼伏，还夹杂着模糊不清的“呜呜”声和两个囊袋打在布鲁斯脸上的声音。  
  
因为无法合拢嘴唇，布鲁斯只能不断地吞咽着，惭惭的嘴里开始有了血腥昧，可是卡尔的抽送却一直没有停下来。口水顺着嘴角流到了下颌，嘴巴想合又不合不上，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。  
  
舌头被迫舔舐着柱身，口腔每一寸粘膜都被腥臭的入侵者玷污，脸颊被撞得不断鼓起，勾勒出性器的形状，布鲁斯呜呜地挣扎，感觉粗硬的性器几乎要捅进身体内部。  
  
耻部的毛发搔刮著布鲁斯的鼻尖和脸颊，强烈的雄性气味刺激著他的神经。硕大的器官在布鲁斯的嘴里往复的插入抽出，埋得越来越深。灼人的巨物沾满了他的口水，在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
  
囊袋撞击脸颊的屈辱，让布鲁斯痛苦不堪，眼底甚至有一丝绝望。  
  
喉咙里的肉下意识的抽搐着，让施暴的人更加爽快，于是更加用力更加深入的抽插起来。有力的大手紧按住他的脑袋使他无法动弹。器官摩擦的水渍声，和啪啪声的撞击声提示著男人插入的频率和力度。  
  
卡尔的腰越动越狂野，气息越来越粗重，胯下的抽送的速度也越来越快，在布鲁斯口中的东西越发胀大、坚硬和火热，渐渐地开始弹跳，直至布鲁斯眼睛快开始翻白后，卡尔猛烈的动作忽然停顿下来。  
  
这玄妙透顶的瞬间停顿，彷佛酝酿了所有激情的期待，膨胀到极点的性器蓦然剧跳数次，下一刻，布鲁斯嘴中的巨大突然涨大变粗，深深的挺进布鲁斯的咽喉深处，微咸的体夜以不可抵挡的锐势喷溅出来。  
  
那一阵浓烈又火热的液体便灌入喉咙，卡尔挺着腰肢，尽他所能地将精液射入布鲁斯喉咙，喉咙根本是出于反射，将肮脏的液体全吞下去。  
  
苦涩的急流冲进布鲁斯的食道，窒息和呕感让布鲁斯痛苦不堪，与如置身地狱的布鲁斯相比，卡尔却如身处天堂，发出愉悦的叹息：“味道很不错吧？”  
  
随著精液的射入，布鲁斯的全身都跟著颤抖起来。  
  
布鲁斯用力挣扎想要将那东西吐出去，可卡尔使劲握着下颌，虽然被卡尔在嘴里深深的射入了，但是因为喉咙不自觉的蠕动。  
  
布鲁斯的嘴和喉咙已经没有了知觉，口腔内壁以及舌头都感受到了像火山爆发般的激流，布鲁斯感觉到了屈辱和羞耻。  
  
剧烈的喷射持续了好长一段时间，原本巨大有如球状的卵袋在连续几分钟的射精后逐渐焉了下了，卡尔才缓缓停了下来。  
  
但他依然没有抽出器官，在持续的抽动中，白色的乳液注满了布鲁斯的嘴巴。浊液上涌了出来，在布鲁斯的嘴角蔓延出一条淡白的水线，从因刚才的抽插而红艳肿胀了的小嘴里慢慢留下，划过布鲁斯的脖颈，胸膛，最终没入已经落到腰腹。  
  
卡尔单手握着布鲁斯的天鹅颈，感受着指尖异物顶端逐渐向上抽离，而在抽离开布鲁斯的时候，卡尔听见了布鲁斯的唇瓣发出了“波”的一声。  
  
相对卡尔利落地把兇器抽出的动作，还在抽搐着蜜穴的布鲁斯显然狼狈很多，卡尔这次泄出的精液实在太多，爱液逆流呛到了布鲁斯气管，几记抽筋似的抽搐後，剧烈的咳嗽爆发了出来。  
  
布鲁斯身体被捆绑的难以动弹，只能侧着头痛苦地呛咳不已，白浊的液体溅落在他下巴上，肩膀上，胸前。他试图把腥臭的粘液吐出来，而卡尔只是冷冷地打量着布鲁斯，看着他的喉咙里不断呛出一口口浓稠的白浊，眼神里带着几分戏谑。  
  
刚刚被强迫吞噬的东西很快又翻涌上来，布鲁斯呕吐在脸侧，咳地几乎要把心肺都吐出来了，过了好久才稍微平静了一些。  
  
“吐吧吐吧！”卡尔冷笑着，掰开布鲁斯的嘴，插入了两个手指，在喉咙那里深深的搅动着，“从今往后你每天就只能喝这个了！”  
  
很快布鲁斯的胃里便开始翻腾起来，随着卡尔拔出手指，布鲁斯侧头呕吐在了自己身上。而每当布鲁斯停止呕吐，卡尔便又掰开布鲁斯的嘴插入手指。  
  
这样反复几次，直到布鲁斯将之前吞下去的液体全部吐了，甚至突出了透明的胃液和血丝无可再吐，卡尔才停了下来。  
  
氤氲的水雾不争气地浮上，布鲁斯泪眼迷蒙中望见卡尔冷酷的面容正散发着淫邪的光芒。


	9. 草莓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美人是需要宝石点缀的

房间已然成了地狱般的淫虐场所，被锁床上任人玩弄的经历，让布鲁斯几乎已经忘记自己的过去。疲惫无力的躯体无法逃离，只好被动承受，每天都有他从未听闻的方法降临，残暴无情。  
  
为什么他还没有死掉？  
  
在很长的一段时间内布鲁斯都无法言语，泪水亦不过是把情绪导向崩溃的润滑剂。他不知道自己做错了甚麽，亦不知道犯了怎样的错误才会理所当然被这样对待。  
  
而在次次的强暴和玩弄中慢慢过去，布鲁斯很快变得虚弱不堪，他是一件物件、一件工具、一个可被人任意摔打搓捏的媒介，而他所有的反应，尤其是痛苦的表现，都能搏得卡尔的欢喜。  
  
随着布鲁斯越发的乖巧听话，卡尔有了新的游戏。  
  
按摩棒在改造期间不再拿出来，卡尔让布鲁斯那张贪婪小口一直吞吃着它，一直刺激着布鲁斯的前列腺，使布鲁斯的前列腺习惯被刺激的状态。  
  
他想要布鲁斯成为他的玩赏艺术品，不在拥有任何的思想，只剩下本能的欲望。这样到时候只要一没了刺激，他就会撅着臀部求欢，成为一件能够激发性欲的玩具。  
  
卡尔就这样开始了他对布鲁斯的装饰计划。  
  
首先是铐环。  
  
布鲁斯的脖子上被锁上了一条嵌满了细碎粉氪的金属项圈，项圈紧紧贴服在布鲁斯的天鹅颈上，内部设计了精妙的凸起，正好压制住布鲁斯的咽喉，从而最大限度地控制了他的呼吸和吞咽说话的动作：“项圈会系得比你的脖子更紧一些，有轻微窒息的感觉，这让你能随时感觉到我的存在，感觉到，你属于我。”  
  
布鲁斯的呼吸因为这个项圈而变得更为困难，他半张著嘴使劲地吸著气，被欲望所侵蚀的眼里流露出了一抹难以掩盖的脆弱。  
  
与这副项圈相衬的，是布鲁斯手腕上与脚腕，以及腰部同分身上的铐环。  
  
布鲁斯手腕上那银白色金属镣铐被打造得如同精工作制的手镯一般，细碎的花纹与嘤嘤发光的氪石交相辉映，手镯的内部亦是别有玄机。  
  
看似脆弱的金属实际上是来自异星的坚固金属，在定型之后，就算是超人的热视线也无法轻易将其切割。  
  
手环内部镶嵌了多根细如牛毛的金针，一旦锁死手环之后，金针就会刺破皮肤，嵌入手腕之中，让人失去反抗的能力。而他脚上那副如脚链一般的金属环亦是同理。  
  
而最为精致奇妙的还是布鲁斯腰部的银白色腰带，约三指宽的腰带不松不紧地恰好锁在布鲁斯腰上，腰带后下方垂落著一串柔韧的革带，其中一块革带上一块鸽蛋大小圆润园塞状透明水晶球。  
  
一旦将革带对准股间拉上之后，那颗圆润的水晶球就恰好对准了后穴，方便卡尔将其之紧紧堵塞进去，而剩余的革带则可以直接拉到正前方，把水晶球固定在后穴之中。  
  
其次是布鲁斯的两点樱乳。  
  
卡尔慢条斯理地舔弄着布鲁斯的耳朵，只有手指还在捏着两粒小果实揉搓，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着娇嫩嫩的小红蕾，一股股象过电般的麻栗感觉袭击着布鲁斯的神经，他仰起头，大口地喘着气。  
  
被拉扯和挤压的樱乳已经变得像石头一样坚硬，被卡尔的手指轻轻一夹便有电流一样的刺痛和酥麻从胸上传递到全身的神经末梢，布鲁斯难耐地扭动、企求着，但被困在钢链中的身躯根本无法逃避卡尔的玩弄。  
  
当听到布鲁斯抑制不住的呻吟之后，卡尔罩在两处脆弱之上的手掌更加变本加厉，又挤又捏地抓着齐轩弹性十足的胸部，并疯狂地用力拉扯那已经充血肿大的深色果实。  
  
卡尔低头含住凸显在布鲁斯白皙皮肤上的樱乳，小的颗粒很难完全含进去，但是经过前翻卡尔的把弄，樱乳已经有些硬挺了，咬住轻拉起在牙齿之间轻咬着，卡尔感觉到嘴里的颗粒明显的变大了一些，放开它改含住另外一边的那颗。  
  
卡尔低头含住了布鲁斯浅粉色的乳蒂，唇舌直接将小小一圈淡红色的乳晕和大半个乳肉也一同含了进去，空着的一手则继续揉弄着另一边被冷落的椒乳。  
单是感受到这种口腔的温度就已经足以让人头皮发麻，等卡尔毫无预警地一吸时，布鲁斯是被他用压在后腰上的手强行按住，才没有因为刺激和痛楚而直接逃开。  
“呜、呜啊……”呻吟里带上了鼻音的布鲁斯被禁锢在男人怀里无处可去，卡尔吸吮之后，就用舌尖轻柔地安抚着顶端的小小奶尖。  
浅粉色的奶蒂在粗糙舌面的刺激下已经不受控制地挺立起来，成为了更加显眼的靶心。另一侧的乳蒂也在指腹的挑弄下挺立勃起。  
卡尔在用唇舌和手指一同感受着这美好的触感，又因布鲁斯的呻吟声的影响而加大了嘴上的力道，不再单单是单纯的吮吸着，娇嫩的乳头不堪摧残，很快就皮破出血，红肿地挺立，本就敏感的身体更是泛上  
  
了一层粉色。  
  
埋首在布鲁斯胸前，卡尔用牙齿啃咬玩弄着两粒娇小肿胀的红色果实，时不时地吹上一口气，看着它在火热中徒然冷却而带来的颤抖。不过多时，布鲁斯两个樱乳就肿大了不少，还比过去更晶莹剔透了。  
  
布鲁斯难耐地扭动着身体，漂亮清澈的眼睛溢出情色氤氲的水气，完美的红唇被咬得肿起来，沾湿着唾液，更显得艳丽无比。  
  
卡尔忍不住用尖尖的指尖卡尔手上去一掐，布鲁斯下意识的一挺腰发出了一声呻吟，用力张开嘴喘息着，身体下意识的想要蜷缩起来。  
  
看着差不多了，卡尔摊开布包，抽出一根移银针，将银针悬在火焰尖头，细细捻动起来烧灼加热：“乖乖的不要动，你是第一次穿刺。”  
  
卡尔意有所指地吻上布鲁斯的眼睛，拾起布鲁斯胸前的一粒红珠，右手捻针，左手则挤捏布鲁斯的左乳，使其更加凸出。布神经的乳头被用力捏起，锐利的针尖戳刺着粉色的皮肤，  
  
锋利的针尖在刺入布鲁斯柔软乳蒂的瞬间，一声尖锐的惨叫响起，鲜红的液体从针口迅速漫溢布鲁斯身上的肌肉就本能地发出颤栗，好像针尖穿透的不是乳首，而是全身细胞一样，然后才是感觉到的尖利钻心的疼痛。  
  
卡尔对准位置一点点插了进去，似乎是为了延长布鲁斯的痛苦，卡尔并没有施力对穿过去。刺入肌肤一半的针被恶意的捻了几下，在扎出的伤口上慢慢碾动，红肿的樱乳瞬时滴下血丝，顺着泛着银光的针尖滴下。  
  
布鲁斯全身不停地簌簌发抖，抽泣声从那因为剧痛而惨白一片的双唇间逸出。卡尔让尖锐的针尖在细嫩的软肉上一点点开拓，直到锋芒从另一端露出来才满意的弹了弹被细针穿过的。  
  
正顺着针尖滴血的乳尖，残忍的抽出带有血珠的银针，在布鲁斯更加剧烈的颤抖中，把圆环合起来封住，这样，那银白发亮的金属环就牢牢地扣在了布鲁斯娇嫩的乳首上。  
  
卡尔拨弄了一下乳环，调整了环扣的位置，细小又敏感的地方忽然承受到这样紧迫的戳弄，疼痛中乳头仿佛像烧起来一样，持续发出火辣辣的痛感。只要布鲁斯的身子一动，便会晃动乳环，给予肿胀的乳尖难以言喻的痛苦。  
  
尖锐的疼痛让布鲁斯想要咬舌自尽，卡尔却毫不在意的接了一滴血珠在圆润的指尖，放在唇边一舔，张口咬住布鲁斯的耳垂：“听说穿刺一次会比一次痛呢。”  
  
卡尔用牙咬住穿在乳头上的坠子，把它往下拽，美丽的樱桃变了形，仿佛镀了层蛊惑人心的异彩。  
  
无视布鲁斯的惧怕，卡尔优雅地手持针尾，以同样麻利的手势，将几根热好的银针围着乳晕插入，刺入布鲁斯身体：“疼吗？”他伸手轻轻捻动起来，柔软凸起的乳肉被拇指用力地按压着，嫩红的乳晕被压得扁扁的，还陷进去了几分。  
比顶级织物还要柔软的触感让卡尔不禁心醉神迷，顶端微粉的奶蒂不比已经发育完整的艳色樱乳，倒像是羞于见人的幼嫩细芽，散发着青涩的致命诱惑。  
  
卡尔用手指戳着尹正，小巧的乳上冒出鲜红的液体，被妖艳血色染红的铂金圆环上同样飘着血的味道。手指覆上施力，白皙的皮肤上立刻留下了微红的指痕，完美地满足了所有留下印记宣誓主权的占有欲。  
  
卡尔揪起这两颗樱乳就猛地朝两边拉扯，好像要把布鲁斯的胸都给撕开。两个樱乳勃起得跟一个指节那么大，红通通的像两颗大樱桃，让人忍不住想摘下来吃干抹净。  
  
胸乳一片痹痛，这感觉让布鲁斯心跳加速，呼吸紊乱，胸口上下起伏着，完全无法抵挡卡尔给予的刺激。  
  
而终于打算转战下一个目标的卡尔，用单手按紧了布鲁斯纤细的后腰，然后直接合拢牙关——他用坚硬的齿列，生生咬在了布鲁斯刚刚勃起、再娇嫩不过的奶蒂上！  
  
“呃啊、啊啊啊！！”惊叫声刚刚出口时，卡尔就已经放开了娇嫩的椒乳，双手从布鲁斯的胸部一路滑下去，停在了布鲁斯微微鼓起的小腹处，随意按了按布鲁斯坚硬如铁的腹部，卡尔看到对方头猛然往后一仰，口中又发出了几声痛苦的呻吟。  
  
卡尔在布鲁斯分身的顶端轻轻地按捏着，不出片刻便有濡湿的液体流出来。卡尔几乎是心醉神迷地叹了口气，揉了揉布鲁斯垂落在耳侧的黑发，将一直塞在布鲁斯嘴里的口球被解了下来。  
  
长时间被撑开的口腔有些合不上，依然保持着大张的姿态，一阵阵的酸胀从下颚传来。卡尔伸出手指在布鲁斯嘴里搅拌了几下抽出来，带出长长的银丝，挑了挑眉，将口水抹在布鲁斯的脸颊上。  
  
将手上的铁锁固定在了不远处的铁柱上，这样布鲁斯双手的上臂竖直呈大字型举过头顶，前臂又绕过床头向反面弯，基本上也丧失了活动能力。项圈和手铐之间的金属链在半空中绷直，勒的布鲁斯下意识伸长了脖子试图给自己多一些活动的空间。  
  
卡尔抬手抚摸着布鲁斯脖子上的项圈，将铁链从布鲁斯脖环边上的一个小孔穿了进去，两端分别固定在了台子的两旁，这样布鲁斯的颈部无法做任何移动了，连抬起头做不到，只能直直地看着天花板。   
  
然后卡尔在布鲁斯大腿上套上了皮带，同时又拿来一个很长的钢条，将两个环分别固定在钢条的两端，这样布鲁斯的双腿就无法幷拢了。  
  
不仅如此，那钢条的长度大大超过布鲁斯的预料，他的双腿张开的角度都快成一条直线了，而脚踝上的铁圈，也被滚定在了下方的铁柱上。只要轻轻动一下身体，他就能清楚听见细铁链相互敲击所发出的声响。  
  
然后卡尔推着布鲁斯的两腿往腹部收，一直到布鲁斯的大腿贴到布鲁斯腰侧的床面上，用银链将两脚腕之间的环扣和布鲁斯的颈环连了起来，银链的长度很短，刚好维持住了布鲁斯弯腿的姿势。  
  
这种姿势严重地挤压了布鲁斯的膀胱，本来已经麻木了的膀胱和肠胃开始翻滚，器官的憋胀感开始成倍的增加，而且由于两大腿基本都贴近床面了，所以之间的那根钢条正好紧紧地压在布鲁斯的腹部，更加重了布鲁斯的痛苦。  
  
做完这些，听着布鲁斯的闷哼声，卡尔的心情突然好了许多，满意的打量了一下自己的成果。

  



	10. 甘蔗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到了最后，你只能是我的

布鲁斯不知道自己已经有多久没有好好休息了，他无法进入休眠的状态。  
  
从被卡尔抓住到现在，布鲁斯也不知道过去了多久，只是自从那第一次有异物进入身体后，卡尔就再也没让他有过一分钟的休息时间。他几乎每天二十四小时都清醒地被折磨着，只有昏迷才能带给他轻微的休息。  
  
因为直肠整个不能用，布鲁斯每天只能靠各种营养丰富的流食和点滴才能维持生理最低需求，而卡尔的手段却会在接下来榨干他的所有体力和精力。  
  
现在他活着只是供人玩乐得道具，完全的失去了人该有的尊严。被长期蹂躏的私处暴露在别人面前，翘臀含着灌肠用的管子，肚子里被注入进了奇怪的液体，肿胀不堪之后,便被人塞上了塞子，狠狠地捅入了身体中。  
  
无论把这称为抽插还是相撞，持续不断的机器式动作都能使人麻木。而就算是布鲁斯竭尽全力的想要维持大脑的清醒，卡尔源源不断的索取又会让他的大脑陷入自我保护的空白，好像已经死了。  
  
也唯有把自己当成死物，他才能继续若无其事的张开嘴唇呼吸。  
  
布鲁斯赤身露体跪伏在一个狭小的铁笼内，那铁笼的长度让人无法伸直腿平躺，高宽两尺有余，不能跪靠不能挺身，当然也不能平躺或者蜷缩。  
  
他的双手被镣铐反扣在身后，用一根短链向上折系在项圈後面的金属环上，一条焊死的铁链系着颈部项圈，浑身上下能活动的除了头颈，就只有手指可以屈伸。而绷紧的皮带早已勒的他血流不畅，他甚至一度怀疑自己是否已经失去了双臂。  
  
脖子上的项圈上的牵引链系在地上，另一条链条则是琐在笼子正中间的栏杆上，使他不能完全的趴下，而笼子也不够大到让他直立身体。笼中的空间极为狭小，虽然是趴跪的姿势，背脊也触到了铁笼的栅栏。  
  
他的双腿膝盖跪地同时要敞开一个极大的角度，两脚分别抵在铁笼后部两角，直到禁锢双脚脚踝的铁链能够绷成一条直线。双足被用力分开吊在笼子的下面，蜜穴大开裸露在空气之中。  
  
布鲁斯的股沟上深深嵌入一枚铁环，环上引出一段寸许长的细链，链子的另一端被拉出铁笼，只有他把臀部紧紧贴上铁笼上部，才能让股沟上的铁环少吃几分力，减缓撕扯骨骼皮肉的痛楚。  
  
如此臀部便得高高抬起，形成羞耻的狗趴式，全靠膝盖和腰间吊着的铁环支撑身体。膝盖间的分腿器用两根钢片卡在地上，手脚大开的弓着腰半吊在笼子里，下身最私密的部分一览无遗，整个人只有头部和颈部可以勉强转动。  
  
布鲁斯的玉茎根部紧紧箍着一枚铁环，铁环上系了一条细细的链子，另一端链在他双乳之间的细链上，两条紧绷的银链长度恰巧能让他的玉茎和双乳长时间维持着挺立的样子。  
  
布鲁斯已经被完全的物化，通过鼻子连接到胃部的饲管和导尿管，以及赛在他身后中控的巨大维持着进食和排泄。那就是布鲁斯和外界的唯一联系，不需要碰触他的身体，就能够维持他的生命机体运转。  
  
除了口服，不少维持生命运作的营养液都是直接从分身或蜜穴直接灌入，以便迅速吸收。却给布鲁斯带来了时刻腹胀、急欲排泄的难堪体验，还有想要排泄却被分身插入的玉棍、蜜穴塞住的男型堵住出口，在腹内翻滚的绞痛。  
  
尿意越来越强烈，就算布鲁斯刻意的憋尿，尿液仍然抑制不住的一点点渗漏。  
  
淡黄色的液体顺着尿道缓缓的滴落，湿润的液体瞬间连接上了两根银丝间被塑料隔绝的电路，形成回路。尿道里流窜起一股股弱电流，整个尿道热热的充满了比高潮还要细密的快感。  
  
尿道里传来一阵被火灼烧一般的剧烈疼痛，括约肌在剧痛的刺激下，收缩的死紧，再也渗透不出半点尿液。  
  
疼痛来的快，去的也快，当尿液停止时，痛疼也就停止了，可随着疼痛余韵过去，尿意再次占据上风，习惯性失禁的下体再次传来剧烈的疼痛。  
  
布鲁斯在只觉得自己快死了，每当疼痛过去，习惯性的失禁就又开始了，接着尿道重复再次的剧烈痛疼，布鲁斯咬紧牙，想要憋住止不住的尿液，刚有些效果，但此刻，他的大脑已经一阵阵的晕眩，紧张过度的下体，再也无法控制，只能任凭疼痛一阵一阵的侵袭。  
  
布鲁斯此刻甚至希望，一次性痛过去就好了。  
  
可惜，在疼痛侵袭时，尿道括约肌本能的收缩，不仅使得尿意越发难以忍耐，受疼痛折磨的时间也随之加长。他已经很久没吃固体食物了，半饥半饱的过了很长时间，身体素质也随之下降，此刻已经没有力气去抵抗疼痛了。  
  
虚弱的身体承受不住巨大的快感，布鲁斯翻着白眼晕迷过去，身体不住抽动，尿液却顺着从尿道口延伸出来的电线不停的流淌出来，流向笼子里一个特殊的低洼排泄口。  
  
直到尿液流淌干净，布鲁斯的身体才停止抽搐。  
  
布鲁斯抽搐着身体，双腿仍然并不拢，被铁链束缚的身体因为极度高潮的快感，快乐而又痛苦的痉挛。虽然电流的作用慢慢减弱，但在这漆黑的环境，布鲁斯的神经百分百被下体所捕获。  
  
他的身体早就不正常了，在不停的调教中，他的身体学会了如何承欢，也学会在小便中寻找快感。  
  
无论是膀胱瞬间松弛的放松感，还是尿液在尿道中射出的激流感，布鲁斯发觉尿液流淌过尿道所带来的激荡快感，并不比电流带来的快感弱小，再加上一直以来被弱电流所改造，哪怕是气流轻微的拂过，布鲁斯都可以敏感的觉察到，敏感至极。  
  
弱电流的减小，也有效的除去了让全身痉挛的濒死感，布鲁斯对排尿的渴望达到了顶峰。 　　随着排泄调教的阶段性结束，布鲁斯开始发觉没有光线，没有声音，没有自由的封闭空间，简直让人发疯。  
  
布鲁斯的小腹不正常的隆起，因为无法排尿，也无法疏解欲望，尿道口插着电线的性器抖抖索索的直立在两腿间，阴囊里的精液爆满欲裂，足足把阴囊扩充的有从前两倍那么大。  
  
因为每天水的摄入量过大，尿液并没有什么异味，只是失禁的感觉依然羞耻。  
  
布鲁斯时刻处于无法饱腹又刚好能维持生命基本需要的程度，他一直处在绝对的黑暗，安静中，这里没有温度，只有冰冷的金属……  
  
饥饿、疲惫一刻不停的折磨着他，被剥夺了视力和听力之后，触觉变得异常敏感。  
  
布鲁斯可以清晰地感受到空气的流动，脉搏跳动的次数，食物如何沿着胃管流进体内，和透过厚厚的眼罩感知到光线强弱的变化。在这个孤独而黑暗的狭小空间里，时间已经失去了意义。  
  
他分不清白天与黑夜，也不想去区分。  
  
长期不能与人交流，甚至缺乏最基本的身体接触，感官的各项功能逐渐进入沉寂状态，由开始的不能看、不能听，变成后来的不看、不听、不想。  
  
记忆慢慢模糊，象被雨水浸湿的旧报纸，相互交错纠缠，丧失了原有的清晰轮廓。是梦是醒，是真实还是幻觉，他已分不清楚，也不想去分清。  
  
他在清醒与恍惚之间浮浮沉沉，黑暗长得没有止境。  
  
他是逃不掉的，这一严酷的事实越来越清晰的摆在他眼前，注定只能象笼子里的小白鼠一样被人关到老、关到死。这就是他的命运，这就是他的结局。  
  
记忆里那个站在阳光之下，扭过头对他伸出手的人渐渐淡去，变成了令他恐惧的黑暗。  
  
无止尽的暗黑一重复重，一天复一天的把他包围起来,密不透风，叫他欲退无从。  
  
绝对的黑暗紧闭对人类精神来说是很大的摧残，他想要动一下，可是动不了。  
  
他的身体仿佛不是自己的，被彻底的禁锢，就连进食和排泄都不受自己的控制，仿佛灵魂被从肉体上剥离，眼睁睁的看着自己承受无止境的折磨，而他却没有办法通过失去意识这种自我保护的方式进行逃避。  
  
布鲁斯在长时间的黑暗与死寂之中意识早已变得昏昏沉沉，自由也好，正义也罢，这些都成了过眼云烟，就连他恨卡尔这件事竟也在对欲望的追逐之中渐渐变淡。布鲁斯浑浑噩噩的，他感觉自己要疯了，这里只有一片黑暗，他是已经死了吗？所以才这样的漆黑，这样的安静……  
  
他的肌肉早已麻木僵硬，此时即便没有绳索和钢条的束缚也是不会再胡乱动弹了。  
  
没有人能救救他……  
  
卡尔打开笼子的时候，看到的就是这样的情景。  
  
经久不见光的皮肤上分布着一些伤痕，却一丝也没有影响它的完美，更加挑起人凌虐的欲望。男人的双手被交叉的绑在身后，两颗小小的樱乳被银链紧紧缠绕，已经憋涨成了紫色，而铁链则穿过项圈，将憋涨的樱乳高高的吊起。  
  
他的口中是一个钳球，这种口塞不但能让奴隶完全发不出声音，而且连勉强吞咽的动作都做不到，很快的口水就会从嘴里满出来，然後顺着特殊设计的槽口从软胶的下部流出来，再顺着面罩淌到身上。  
  
钳口球中空的球中溢满口水，多余的口水顺着小球的孔洞流出，带着淫靡的水光，滴到平坦的胸前，又顺着胸线滑下，与小腹上浑浊的白液交融，与蜜穴中的水液交织在一起。  
  
卡尔将口塞、耳塞、眼罩被一一取下，束缚布鲁斯的绳索也一并解开了。  
  
布鲁斯已经在彻底的黑暗禁锢里待了太久，当他耳朵里堵塞的东西被拿出来的一刹那，周围细微的声音一下扩大了好几倍，这让他几乎感到一阵头晕耳鸣。长期被束缚导致瘫软麻木的手脚根本就无法用力，他软绵绵地趴在地上，软得像一滩泥。  
  
卡尔抬起布鲁斯的下巴亲吻他的所有物，男人的眼球看上去像颗瑰丽的琉璃珠子，卡尔凑近他，把他的睫毛含进双唇之间，亲吻他的眼睛：“你的眼睛……像是天空……”他以赞赏般的语气感叹似地呢喃着。  
  
布鲁斯似连这么轻柔的碰触也禁不起似的，身体开始不能自主的轻颤着，呼吸也急促了起来。  
  
“你真漂亮，布鲁斯。”卡尔捏着他的下巴把他的脸再次转向自己。布鲁斯的睫毛像濒死的蝴蝶似的在他的嘴唇之间颤抖挣扎，卡尔亲吻他的脸颊，他的手指蛇行向上包裹住他的肩胛，布鲁斯缩起肩膀发出受伤的动物似的呜咽，他的表情空白得像个新生的婴儿。  
  
卡尔一口一口吻在布鲁斯的唇上、颈侧、锁骨、胸前、腹腰，又把他那两颗点缀在白晢胸膛上更显娇媚的雪中红梅深深含入，又以舌尖轻吐舔弄，以牙齿轻刮厮磨。  
  
布鲁斯开始不由自主地发出呻吟，直至男人把把整个人摸遍粘遍尝遍了，越发不规矩的手指开始在那幽蔽的洞穴外摸索试探，布鲁斯才突然醒觉必需要做点什么似地，忽然哀求着扭弄起身子来。  
  
卡尔越是对他调笑，布鲁斯就越是发挣扎呼叫得更猛，卡尔居高临下的看着这个被他关了许久的人，看着他眼底的渴求，看着他眼底的不安，慢慢的蹲下来，取出了他嘴里的口球，抹去了他唇边的晶亮。  
  
指尖划过布鲁斯的眉心，卡尔的手指明明是冰冷的，却在布鲁斯的心底留下烙铁般灼热的温度：“我是卡尔。”卡尔自语般的轻叹，“你是我的布鲁斯。”  
  
卡尔……  
  
布鲁斯……  
  
这两个词就像一把钥匙，开启了尘封的记忆之门。许多模糊的影像一涌而出，他的眼瞳蓦地因恐惧而收缩，他昏昏沉沉的头脑里感知到了危险。  
  
卡尔眼里闪过一丝异色，抚摸着布鲁斯的头，象在安抚一条受惊的小狗。那抚摸沉静而有力，安抚了布鲁斯躁动的心，他抬起头，茫然的看着卡尔。  
  
卡尔微笑，轻轻的道：“叫我的名字。”  
  
布鲁斯张开嘴，长久没有发音的喉咙，吐出两个干涩而不成调的音节：“卡……尔……”  
  
抚摸他的手颤了一颤，仿佛琴弦被无端拨动，然而声音依然稳定：“我是谁？”  
  
“卡……尔……”  
  
“我是谁？”  
  
“卡尔。”  
  
这单调的对话持续了很久，直到布鲁斯说话的功能终于慢慢恢复，可以流利的叫出卡尔的名字。  
  
然而长久没有正常进食，又刚刚经历过激烈的情事，布鲁斯渐觉体力不支，只是不敢停下来。  
  
心象是破了一个大洞，不管扔什么东西进去，也激不起一丝涟漪。布鲁斯跪趴在地上，仰视着站在他面前的卡尔，挣扎着跪立起来，脸贴在卡尔的腰上，轻轻的蹭，犹如一只撒娇的猫，眼眸泛着水光，迷离而混乱。  
  
瞧着这样的布鲁斯，卡尔伸手抚摸着布鲁斯的头发，感受着布鲁斯在他的抚摸下的微微颤抖，他的手指又紧接着滑到了布鲁斯的唇上，后者安顺的启唇，含住他的手指，慢慢吞吐着。把手指在布鲁斯口腔中抽了出来，指尖上粘连着一丝银线，在空中噗的断掉。  
  
勾了勾湿漉漉的手指，然后将上面的唾液抹在布鲁斯的脸上。  
  
看着眼前这个曾经不可一世的人，看着他顺从地任由他施为，年轻的身躯柔韧而服帖，像婴儿全心全意地信赖倚靠着父亲。他抬起泪水迷蒙的眼睛看着自己的主人，情不自禁地紧贴上来，嘴里喃喃地道：“主人……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……这个是真的不会写，所以我参考了好多，嗯，你懂得。


End file.
